A Love Full of Changes
by RoseHeart59x
Summary: Green Lantern Girl, real name Hazel (genderbend version of Hal / Green Lantern) was the famous heroine of the entire world who seek to reunite with her childhood friend until she met Yusaku who was also wanted to meet the girl who helped him from the past. The two formed relationship but an evil force strikes in and seeking the hero of Link VRAINS, Playmaker.
1. Chapter 1

This is the crossover story between Yu Gi Oh VRAINS and Green Lantern. I also created some brand new characters. In this story, the Green Lantern character was a female with some similarities with the original main protagonist. I don't not owned this because it is just fiction. Also, I included the characters from Tom and Jerry so that it will connected to the story. Hope you like it.

This is takes place after the events of Season 1 and during the events of Season 2

Chapter 1

In Den City, a city where modern technology exists and some people lived in an easier life. The most famous game was Link VRAINS where they transform into Charisma duelists. The people are happy in their lives except for one person. His name was Yusaku Fujiki, a high school student and a skillful computer hacker. He was lived in his close friend, Koulter (Shoichi Kusanagi) who owns a hotdog shop and even that there was a mouse similar to Jerry Mouse, his name was Jeru, the duelist student of Yusaku. Unlike him, Jeru was cool but sometimes careless in life and his favorite hobby was dueling. He wanted to entered in the Link VRAINS but Yusaku didn't allowed him to enter because it is too dangerous. Also, Jeru discovered his virtual identity, Playmaker and he started to practiced dueling despite his master's warning.

That night, Koulter and Jeru were watching TV, sitting at the sofa and eating foods

" What on the news right now? " Jeru asked, confused

" Let me check " Koulter said, as he get the remote control of the TV and he switched to the next channel then he began to wondered

" Is that the news today? " Jeru asked again

" It is all about Green Lantern Girl I think. " Koulter said, wondering

" Green Lantern Girl? You mean the famous heroine across the world, right? " Jeru asked him again

" Yes it is but I don't know if she got secret identity or something. " Koulter said, thought

Meanwhile at the city, Green Lantern Girl was approached by the cheering people.

" Hooray for Green Lantern Girl! " the people shouted

Some of the reporters approach her

" How was your mission right now? " the first reporter asked

" Still on going. But I have already finished many of my works from the previous years. " Green Lantern Girl stated

" By the way, We wanted to know that if you have a boyfriend or not? " the second reporter asked

" Well actually it was... I met a young boy when I was little girl 10 years ago. For now, I didn't know where he's lives. " Green Lantern Girl said

" Can you say what his name was? " the third reporter asked

" I'm sorry but I can't tell it to you all because it was a secret privacy. I must going now, I have some other duties to do. " Green Lantern Girl said and she walks away

Back when, Jeru was surprised in shocked of what Green Lantern Girl said that she mentioned her childhood friend

" No way! She got a childhood friend?! " he said

" But why? I never thought that she was single. " Koulter said

" She didn't mentioned her childhood friend's name. I think it might be my mas-" Jeru said

Koulter covered his mouth

" Don't tell to Yusaku about this or else he will mad at you. " Koulter told him

He removed his hand from Jeru's mouth

" Okay, I will. " Jeru said

Suddenly then, Yusaku arrives in

" You're Home, Master. " Jeru greeted

" How was your day? " Koulter asked

" Seems fine " Yusaku said, as he placed his things on the chair

" I guess you are so tired all day. Maybe you take a rest for a while. " Jeru said

" Thanks, Jeru. You are so responsible that much. " Yusaku said, impressed

" Your Welcome, Master. " Jeru said, with a smile

Before he could take a rest, Yusaku looks up at the window, watching the stars in the skies

" It was so beautiful, isn't it? " Yusaku asked Jeru

" Yes, it was beautiful because of those many stars appears. " Jeru stated

" Can you believe in love? " Yusaku asked him again

" In love? And why you asked me about that? " Jeru asked, wondered

" Because that I got a childhood friend from before. " Yusaku said

" SAY WHAT?! " Jeru asked, shocking in surprised

" Huh? Is something wrong? " Yusaku asked

" Is that true, Yusaku? " Koulter asked

" Well you see, when I was young kid. A little girl saved me from falling off from the tree. After that, she used her handkerchief to put it on my injured knee. It was happened 10 years ago. I hope I will meet her again. " Yusaku said

And he began to acted sweetly as he watching the stars again and he holds the handkerchief that his childhood friend gave to him. Jeru and Koulter began to wondered

" Don't you think that he was in love? " Koulter asked

" I think so. I thinked my master was changed that much. " Jeru said

" Me too " Koulter said

Then Jeru began to wondered on his mind

" If Green Lantern Girl mention her childhood friend so that means my master was her childhood friend. " Jeru thought

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Green Lantern Girl Enters In Den City


	2. Chapter 2

The news about Green Lantern Girl popularity was spread across the world and it was reached to Den City and more people began to admired her but they didn't know that she has a secret identity and the people still continued admiring their favorite superhero.

On the other hand, in the American Air Force, there was some group of pilots arrived just in time from the dangerous mission. One of them is a young lady, wearing a pilot uniform, holding a helmet on her hand. Her hair was black and her face was white. She was cool personality when it comes to talking to other people. When they came down from the helicopter, the captain boss greeted her

" Welcome back in the Air Force. How was the mission? " the captain boss asked

" Seems fine and we were finished tracking down their territory and captured the main boss. " she said

" I see. Well done, Miss Hazel. " the captain boss said

" Thank you so much, sir. " Hazel said and she bowed

" So, are you going to have a day off vacation trip? " the captain boss asked

" Of course. I will visit to my closest relative in a faraway city. I will stay there for 2 months. " Hazel stated

" I see about that just make sure you will come back after the trip, okay? " the captain boss told her

" Yes, Sir! " Hazel said, put her hand on her forehead

After that, she packed up her things from the headquarters. Her group members were convincing her to not go.

" Sorry guys, but I will come back here after the vacation trip, okay? " Hazel said to them, cheered them up

" Be careful, Miss Hazel. " one of her group mate said, worrying in face

" Take care of yourself. " another group mate told her

" I will! " Hazel said, as she leaves out the headquarters

Then after that, she rode to a van, going to Den City. As the van continued going, Hazel hold her green ring on her finger.

" No one can able to know about my real secret. I need to be more focus. " she thought

She recalled on her mind about that when she was a little girl, She saved a little boy from falling from the tree. She helped him cured his wound on his knee by placing her handkerchief, wrapped around his knee and after that she lend him back to the center.

" I hope he was alright. I wondered what he was doing right now. I'm sure that he recognized me again. " Hazel thought

The van continued went on going. Meanwhile back to Den City, at the outside of the hotdog shop. Jeru was sitted on the chair and he was talking to Ai on Yusaku's duel disk on the table. While Yusaku was out of town and Koulter went to buy groceries, only the two of them were left in, guarded the shop.

" Are you saying that Playmaker got a childhood friend? " Ai asked

" Of course not. He told me about that he was rescued by a little girl many years ago and he wished to see her again. But I was wondering that Green Lantern Girl was his childhood friend. I don't why. " Jeru said to him, whispering

" I never thought that he was changed a lot since after the battle of Hanoi in the LINK VRAINS. I saw him that he was holding a handkerchief on his hand but I was still confused why he was been like that. " Ai said

" Me neither. I need to find out more informations. " Jeru said

" You said it. You are so very alerted always. " Ai said

" Thanks " Jeru said with a smile

That when, Takeru and Flame arrives in

" Hey, Jeru! " Takeru greeted, waving his hand

" Oh it was you, Takeru. " Jeru said

" What are you doing here outside of the shop? Where is Yusaku? " Takeru asked

" I was guarding here because my master was out of town and Mr Koulter was on the mall, to buy some groceries. " Jeru said

" I see. So that why he didn't respond to my call this morning. " Takeru said

" So, what you brought here? Are you doing something very busy? " Jeru asked

" I wanted to asked him for a request. " Takeru said

" A request? " Jeru asked, wondered

" What kind of request is that? " Ai asked

" A very important request. " Flame said

" I see " Ai muttered

" Well you see, I been found something on the internet that Green Lantern Girl will arrived here in this city. " Takeru said

" What did you just say?!" Jeru asked, in surprised

" It was true. She will be arrived here soon. " Flame said

" Oh my Gosh! My master Yusaku never knows about this. I will contact him on the phone." Jeru said in a rushed

But suddenly, Hazel approached them

" Is this Den City? " she asked them

" Yes, it is and who are you? " Jeru asked

" My name is Hazeline. Is my childhood friend was there? " she asked

" What she means by that? " Ai wondered

" You mean Yusaku, right? " Takeru asked her, correcting

" Ummm... well... it is " Hazel muttered

" What?! Are you his childhood friend?! No way! " Jeru said in surprised

" Are you his close friend?" Hazel asked

" I'm his duelist student, the name is Jeru. " he introduced himself to her

" My name is Ai. Nice to meet you. " he said

" Wow! You are a Al program? Amazing " Hazel said, amazed

" My name is Takeru Homura, I'm his close friend and this is Flame, the Fire Ignis. " he introduced themselves to her

" It was pleasure to meet you all. " Hazel said in a polite way

" So why you wanted to talk with Yusaku anyway? " Takeru asked

" Well you see, I came here for a vacation trip and I will stay here for 2 months. After that, I will return back to work. " Hazel stated

" What kind of work you have, Hazel? " Jeru asked

" I was working as a pilot in the airforce. " Hazel said

" A pilot? Amazing! " Ai said, in surprised

" How many years you work in there? " Takeru asked

" I worked for 3 years and even that I was awarded as the best pilot and my boss promoted me as the new leader. " Hazel stated

" You are a leader? Amazing. " Ai said, amazed

But then, Flame noticed her green ring on her finger

" That ring... it might be that she was... " he thought on his mind

" Is something wrong, Flame? " Takeru asked him, interrupted

" I think she got a ring on her finger. " Flame said

" A ring? " Takeru wondered

" You must wait here until he arrived back. " Jeru told her

" Thanks, Jeru. " Hazel said and she sat on the other chair

But then, Jeru noticed the green ring on her finger

" Where do you get that ring, Hazel? " Jeru asked

" I gave it from my great relative when I was young. " Hazel said, in a lying way

" I think she was hiding something. " Flame said, whispering to Takeru

" Why you mean by that? "Takeru asked, confused

" Because I feel a strong presence inside that thing. I think she was... " Flame uttered

" What are you guys talking about? " Hazel asked them, interrupted their conversation

"It was nothing at all, Hazel. We are talking that your ring was so nice. " Takeru said

" I see " Hazel muttered and she turned back again

" I wondered that she was hiding something. I wondered why. " Ai thought on his mind

That when, Koulter returned back, carrying some groceries bags

" Hey! I brought some foods here. " he said, as he placed the bags on the van

" I will helped you out. " Hazel said

" Wait... who are you? " Koulter asked

" My name is Hazeline, Yusaku's childhood friend. I'm working as a pilot in America. " she stated

" You are his childhood friend? I can't believe it. I never thought you came here in Den City. " Koulter said in surprised

" I came for a vacation day off. So I decided to stay here until he arrives back. " Hazel said

" I see. Help me out of this groceries and placed it on the right place. " Koulter told her

" I will helped you out " Takeru said

" Me too " Jeru said

The three helped to placed the groceries on the kitchen. Later that night, they prepared for dinner

" Hold on, Where is Yusaku? He didn't return back home yet. " Takeru asked

" I was so very worried about him. " Ai said

" He told me that he will returned back home here in the afternoon. I called in the cellphone before I left in the mall a hour ago." Koulter said, as he continued cooking

" Next time, I should go with him along. " Jeru said

" I think something bad happens to him. " Flame thought

" What do you mean?" Takeru asked

" I think he was in great danger." Flame said

" In danger? No way! " Jeru said in surprised

" It was predicted that he was held captive by some sort of new enemy I think. " Flame said

" But Hanoi was defeated a month ago, right? " Ai asked

" Yes, but this new enemy was very suspicious and she knows about Playmaker. " Flame stated

" What we should do now? " Koulter asked

" We must find him just for sure. " Takeru said

" Come on! Let's go! " Jeru said in a hurry, put up his duel disk

But they noticed that Hazel was not with them.

" Where Hazel go? " Ai asked

" I think she knows where he was. " Koulter said

" Let's followed her. " Takeru said

" Right " Jeru said

The two went out of the van.

" Be careful " Koulter told them

" We will! " Takeru shouted

Jeru and Takeru were trying to followed Hazel, to know where is Yusaku was. On the other hand, Hazel was jumped on the rooftop, used her green ring to transformed into Green Lantern Girl and she continues jumping, to find where Yusaku was.

" I'm coming! Don't worry! " she thought on her mind

The question is... Where is he? Who was the responsible for kidnapping him? And what the main reason was? Will the main characters will rescued him from the evil person who kidnapped him?

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Childhood Reunited


	3. Chapter 3

In the previous chapter, Jeru, Ai, Takeru, Flame and Koulter discovered that Yusaku was been in danger and also they discovered that Hazel was leaved away without notice of every character then they went out of the Den City to searched for Yusaku.

On the other hand, Tom and Jerry are walked through the streets of Den City.

" Hey Tom, Have you heard about Link VRAINS? " Jerry asked

" You mean the popular duel virtual game, right? " Tom asked

" Of course. I wondered who is the hero of that game. I can't wait to see it. " Jerry said, in excitement

" Me too. Duel is our favorite hobby routine. " Tom said

" Yeah, so shall we take a bite at the noodles restaurant? " Jerry asked

" Of course, I love to eat noodles with fish fillet and steak. " Tom said

Then the two continued walking.

Back when, Jeru and Takeru were still searching for Yusaku.

" Man, we can't able to find him. " Takeru said

" Maybe we should split up to searched for him, in different places. " Ai said

" You got the point. We should split up to find him easily. " Flame said

" I guess you're right. Jeru, go on the left side while I will go on the right side. " Takeru told him

" You got it, Takeru. " Jeru said

The two went separated places. Takeru went on the right side of the street town. As he searched around the road, Flame found a paper note on the ground.

" What was that? " Takeru wondered

" A note paper " Flame said

"note paper? let me see it " Takeru said, as he grabbed the note paper

And he reads it on what is it written

 _Dear Green Lantern Girl,_ _We had been captured the secret persona of Playmaker. Come here at the top of the old building if you wanted to spared him alive and surrender your green ring to us. "_ _Truly Yours,_ _Mysterious Kidnapper_ After he reads it, Takeru was surprised in shocked

" That person knows about Yusaku?! But why? " he wondered

" And who is that Green Lantern Girl he is talking about? " Flame asked

" We must tell it to Jeru and Ai about this. " Takeru said

" You got it " Flame said

And they left the place. On the other hand, Jeru and Ai are on the left side of street town.

" I was so very worried about him. I hope he was okay. " Ai said, in worried face

" We can't give up, Ai. We must keep searching for him no matter what. " Jeru said

" You say so " Ai said

Then they keep continued walking but suddenly Jeru stops walking when he heard a footsteps.

" Is something wrong? " Ai asked

" Alright! Come out! Show Yourself! I'm not afraid of you! " Jeru shouted

The person came out of the shadows. Jeru was surprised

" Who are you? " Jeru asked

" A girl wears a green clothes? I never seen that from before. " Ai said

" The name is Green Lantern Girl, the famous heroine of the world. " the person stated

" What?! You are the famous superheroine of the world?! I can't believe it that it was just you. " Jeru said in amazement

" That's was me. Hold on, why are you doing here in this place? It was getting dark already. " Green Lantern Girl asked

" My Master was went missing. " Jeru said

" Your master? " Green Lantern Girl asked

" Yes, his name was Yusaku Fujiki also known as Playmaker, the famous hero of the Link VRAINS and I am his duelist student, Jeru. " Jeru said

" So.. you are Jeru, huh? Wait... Yusaku..

" Green Lantern Girl muttered

" Wait... do you know my master? " Jeru asked

" Well you see it was... " Green Lantern Girl uttered

That when, Takeru arrives in

" Jeru! I have some bad news. " Takeru said

" bad news? What is it? " Jeru asked

" Have you ever found him? " Ai asked

" No, not yet but we found a note paper in the ground. " Flame said

" Hold on, Are you must be the friend of Yusaku? " Green Lantern Girl asked

" Huh? Who is she? " Takeru asked Jeru

" This is Green Lantern Girl, the famous superheroine of the world. " Jeru said

" Green Lantern Girl... " Takeru muttered

" Is something a problem? " Jeru asked

" Here, this is one for you, Green Lantern Girl. " Takeru said, as he handled the note paper to her

" For me? " Green Lantern Girl wondered and she grabbed the note from him

" What the note says? " Jeru asked

Green Lantern Girl reads the note paper and then she was shocked in surprised

" What is this? A demand challenge? " Green Lantern Girl said in astonished

" I think that person knows about you and Yusaku. Also, you will surrender the green ring or else he will be killed for good. " Takeru said

" No way! We can't let that happened! " Ai said in panicked

" This is a dangerous situation. His life was at risk. " Flame said

" What we should we do? Shall we go in that place? " Jeru asked

" Green Lantern Girl, if you mine. Are you really sure that you will saved Yusaku? I know that you know him personally as well. " Takeru said

" Well then... I must do this just for his sake no matter what and I won't lay fingers on him. " Green Lantern Girl said

" That's the spirit " Ai said

Green Lantern Girl teamed up with Jeru and Takeru, to go in the old building to rescued Yusaku. As they run each other, Jeru began to get suspicious on Green Lantern Girl secret movements.

" Is something wrong? " Ai asked

" I guess I feel a strange presence inside her. " Jeru said

" strange presence? What do you mean? " Ai asked

" I think she got a secret identity or something..." Jeru uttered

" Is something bothers you, Jeru? " Green Lantern Girl asked him, interrupting

" It was nothing at all. " Jeru said

" Oh, I see. " Green Lantern Girl said

And that when, Green Lantern Girl began to wondered why Jeru was acting so suspicious towards her. A moment later, they finally reached the old building.

" Are you sure is this the place? " Ai asked

" Of course it is." Jeru said

They walked in through the entrance of the building

" What you gonna do, Green Lantern Girl? " Takeru asked

" You guys will handled the members while I will rescued Yusaku. " Green Lantern Girl said

" Okay, we will. " Takeru said

" Be careful " Jeru told her

" You got it, Jeru. I will rescued him no matter what. " Green Lantern Girl said and she flew away

Takeru turns to him and asked " Are you ready, Jeru? "

" You got it! " Jeru shouted

And they released their duel disks

" Jeru! Are you sure about this? You still remember of what Playmaker said to you about the basics of dueling?" Ai asked

" Of course. I couldn't forget of what Master Yusaku teached me about the duel battle styles. " Jeru said

" Remember, we must stay calm and be brave. " Ai told him

" You got it " Jeru said

Then, the two charged at the room where all the guards and it's members are staying in. They used their Duel Monsters to attacked them off. On the other hand, Green Lantern Girl was finally reached the top room

" This is must be it " Green Lantern Girl said

And she smashed the door with her green powers. As she entered in, she found Yusaku was tied up in a cage, unconscious. So, she rushed to release him. As she released him from the cage, Green Lantern Girl looked at him for the very first time and she remembers the young boy who she saves with 10 years ago.

" So... he is the one I saved with 10 years ago? " she wondered

That when, Yusaku opens his eyes again and Green Lantern Girl was in delight.

" You're awake " she said

" Who are you? " Yusaku asked

" The name is Green Lantern Girl. I came here to rescued you, Yusaku. " Green Lantern Girl said

" You... saved me? " Yusaku asked

" Yes, I came from far away world just to rescued you from those who have been kidnapped you. " Green Lantern Girl said

That when, Yusaku remembers the young girl who had saved him 10 years ago from falling the tree and he started to realized in mind.

" You looked like the girl I met 10 years ago. She is the one who saves me. I have been waiting for her all these years and I wish... I wanted to see her again... " Yusaku said

" Yusaku... " Green Lantern Girl muttered

That when, she holds his hand, in a comfort way

" What are you doing? Why you holding my hand? " Yusaku asked

" Well the truth is... I was really your... " Green Lantern Girl uttered, trying to say something

But suddenly, the mysterious kidnapper boss was arrives in

" So, you came in here, Green Lantern Girl? " the boss asked

" Alright! Why you wanted from Yusaku? And why you know who I am? " Green Lantern Girl asked, in a mad way

" But before that, you must give me the green ring if you wanted to spared the young man you love the most. " the boss demand, holds a gun on his hand

Green Lantern Girl tries to remove her green ring from her finger but Yusaku stops her

" You can't do this just for my sake. He was trying to threaten me. Please... " Yusaku pleaded

" Yusaku... " Green Lantern Girl muttered,deep worried in face

" Surrender it or not? Or else I will killed him! " the boss demand her again

" No! Please, Green Lantern Girl! Don't do this! " Yusaku pleaded again and he grabbed her arm by his hand

That when, Green Lantern Girl saw the locket necklace that Yusaku wears on the neck and she looked at him for a moment, pleading in his eyes.

To Be Continued... Chapter 4 - My Only Savior and Protector


	4. Chapter 4

In the previous chapter, Hazel (as Green Lantern Girl) meet Jeru, Ai, Takeru, Flame and Koulter for the very first time. She was expected to meet her longing childhood friend, Yusaku. However, she was demand that she will surrender her green ring if she wanted to spared Yusaku. At the moment, she looked at the locket necklace he wears on his neck and she looked at him again, pleading in his eyes.

" What is that necklace? Is that... " Green Lantern Girl thought

" Surrender it or not or else I will killed him for good. " the boss kidnapper demanded, holding a gun at his hand

Yusaku rushed to her in panicked

" Please... don't do this... I won't let your life put at risk. " he pleaded

Green Lantern Girl touched his hand

" I understand what you feel for me but I have no other choice but to... " Green Lantern Girl said

" No! I'll refuse to do that! What if you died so easily?! I will never forgive myself." Yusaku said in anguish

" Don't say that such like that, I promise that I will never leave you behind forever. " Green Lantern Girl said, convincing to him

" You do? " Yusaku asked

" I will " Green Lantern Girl said

The two looked at each other for a moment but the kidnapper was already mad in rage

" I'm so tired of your romantic moments. Now, I will finished you off. " the boss kidnapper yelled, pointed his gun at them

" I'm so sorry. I will never surrender my ring to you is because that this is the precious thing I have to protect the entire world and those who are around me. " Green Lantern Girl said

" You are little too late for that, Green Lantern Girl. " the boss kidnapper said, as he pointed his gun to Yusaku

" What? " Green Lantern Girl asked in astonished in surprise

" Say goodbye to your beloved " the boss kidnapper said, as he tired to fired the bullet at him

The two became unmovable until someone knocked down the boss kidnapper and they were surprised.

" Right on time, Master. " Jeru said

" Jeru! Takeru! Why are you guys doing here? " Yusaku asked, approaching to them

" We came along Green Lantern Girl to rescued you. " Takeru said

" We are so worried about you, Yusaku. " Ai said, in a worried face

" I'm fine thanks to Green Lantern Girl. " Yusaku said, turns back to her, smiling in expression

" My Master was smiling. " Jeru said, embarrassed

" No! I'm not! " Yusaku protested

" We have to get out of here. It already dark soon. " Green Lantern Girl said

" Come on, let's go! " Jeru said, in a hurry

The four went out of the old building and they returned back to the hotdog stand, where Koulter was waiting outside. As he saw arrived back, he was happy in delight.

" Are you okay? " Koulter asked, approaching to Yusaku

" Yes, I'm fine really. " Yusaku said

" Yep, thanks to his savior Green Lan-" Jeru said in embarrassment

Takeru covers his mouth, to avoid saying it out loud

" Don't say it! " he told him

" Sorry, what was that? " Koulter asked

" It was nothing at all. " Takeru said and he giggled slowly

" Hold on a sec.. where is Hazel? " Ai wondered, looks around

" I think she arrived taking so long. " Flame said

That when, Hazel arrives back in,approaching them. Takeru removes his hands from Jeru's mouth.

" Where have you been, Miss Hazel? " Jeru asked

" We have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been? " Koulter asked

" I was been went to a grocery store to buy something. " Hazel said

" I see " Koulter said

Suddenly then, Hazel looks at Yusaku but he wondered in confuse

" Don't you remember me, Yusaku? " Hazel asked

" Are you might be... " Yusaku uttered

" It was me, Hazel. Your childhood friend from before. I'm the young girl who saves you 10 years ago. " Hazel said, convincing him

After a moment, Yusaku sudden to realize

" You are? Is that really you, Hazeline? " Yusaku asked

" Of course, I am. " Hazel said

After they realized each other, the two hug in embrace.

" I can't believe it was you, I been waiting for long years. " Yusaku said

" Me too, Yusaku. I'm so glad that we meet each other again. " Hazel said

" Wow.. How sweet. " Ai said, in a romantic way

But Flame was began to suspected on her in mind.

" Is something bothers you, Flame? " Takeru asked

" I think something bother with that girl.. I think she was hiding something that we didn't know. " Flame said

" hiding about what? " Takeru asked, confusing

" I need to gather every information about her. I have to find out who she is was. " Flame stated

" I see " Takeru said

Later that midnight, Yusaku was sleeping on his room but suddenly Green Lantern Girl appears at the window, watching at him, worried in face. She went in through the window, silently. She touched his hand comfortably.

" Yusaku, I never thought it would have to happened because I wouldn't never let hide my identity to someone else. This time, I won't leave you behind. " Green Lantern Girl said, in a whispered way

Then, she placed him a blanket and she kissed him on the face and after that she tried to went off but Yusaku was awoke up from bed, and he noticed her in surprise.

" Green Lantern Girl? Why are you doing here? " he asked

" I came here to visit you, Yusaku. For now, I will never let you put in danger. I have to go now. " Green Lantern Girl said, as she turned back away to the window

But Yusaku pulls her arm, to attempt to stopped her

" please, don't go away. " Yusaku said, in a pleading way

" Why you attempted to stop me? A superheroine can't stay for longer because I have some more duties to do. I will never let you involved in this. " Green Lantern Girl said

She tried to fly away but still Yusaku pulls her arm with his hand

" You can't leave me just like that. You have been saved me from kidnapping a while ago and I finally realized that you look exactly the girl I met 10 years ago. You are so brave and strong warrior. I wanted to stay with me by my side. " Yusaku said

" But Yusaku.. The truth is... I really wa..." Green Lantern Girl said in an uttered way, trying to convince him

" You are my only savior and protector of my entire life. I can't do this without you

." Yusaku said, rushed to her, hugs her comfortably

Green Lantern Girl realized that he was already fall in love to her despite he didn't know that she was Hazel.

" I promise that I would never leave you behind. I will stay by your side no matter what. " Green Lantern Girl said and she hug him tightly

When the two embrace each other, at the outside of Yusaku's room, Jeru was watching at the door, shocked in surprised that his master was in love to her.

" He was in love to her? I can't believe it. " Jeru shocked in surprised, amaze

Then, he leaves the room. On the other hand at the Virus Kingdom, an unknown woman was watching at the crystal ball, spying on Playmaker's secret moves then she began to hatched an evil plan.

" Soon... you will never get away from me... Yusaku. " the mysterious woman said, evilly and she laughed in evil grin

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 5 - Gardina Enters Link VRAINS**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Gardina Enters Link VRAINS

In the previous chapter, Green Lantern Girl had rescued Yusaku from the kidnapper boss with the help of Takeru and Jeru who had arrived on time. Later then, Yusaku was unexpectedly reunited with Hazel for a very long time since they been separated after graduating elementary school but he didn't know that Hazel and Green Lantern Girl are in one persona when Flame began suspicious on her strange actions. That midnight, Green Lantern Girl sees Yusaku was asleep, trying to convince to him that she was his childhood friend. However, he tells her that she wanted to protect him from dangers so Green Lantern Girl comforts him, much to Jeru's surprise in discovered, thinks that his master was in love to her from the very start. On the other hand, a mysterious woman was watching the movements of Playmaker and she hatched an evil plan to win him back.

 **Who is she? What is her connection with Yusaku? Who will the first one to discovered the secret identity of Green Lantern Girl?**

 **Find Out**

The next morning, Yusaku was having eating breakfast. Jeru went downstairs, weared the same clothes as him, ready for school.

" Hey, Master. "

" Oh, Jeru. I guess you are been full prepared this morning. "

" Because it was my first day of school. I was so excited that I will meet new friends and brand new classmates. "

Jeru sit on the other chair

" Here, eat this or else you will never have full energy this morning. " Yusaku said, lend the other plate to him

" Thanks, Master. "

They eat together and that when Jeru asked him

" Ummm... Master. May I asked you for something? "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Do you talked with her last night? "

" Huh? What are you talking about? "

" I saw Green Lantern Girl last night, was talking with you at your room. "

" Wait... what are you saying? "

" I overheard your conversation with her. You said that you wanted her to become your secret protector and she confessed to you that she will stay by your side. "

And Yusaku was turned blushed in full red on his face.

" Well you see... I was been little been scared without her. So that why I need her to help me from dangers. "

" Really? " Jeru asked him, staring in an embarrassment

" Will you cut it out? You making me embarrassing me. We need to go early. " Yusaku said as he stand up from the chair and he walks out

" Hmmm... that's weird... I wondered if he didn't know that Green Lantern Girl has a secret identity. I must find out the reason. "

Then he went from his chair, followed Yusaku out. Meanwhile at Link VRAINS world, Yamamoto Senpai and Pigeon were watching the clips of Green Lantern Girl and Playmaker.

" So... what do you think? "

" I think those two are quite so perfect for each other. We need to get a perfect scoop and our boss will give us higher salary. "

" Don't you think that Ghost Gal never knew about this? I'm afraid that she will deleted this again just like last time. "

" What are you saying? She's never know about this and besides that those two are having a secret connection. "

" Secret connection? What do you mean? "

" I don't know. I think those two are know for each other. "

" Oh, I get now. This is will be our next scoop for today. "

" Sure thing. "

The two are started to make a new scoop video. Back at Den City, the two are finally reached the school and classes were ensues. On the other hand, Hazel was drinking coffee brew at the nearest cafe shop. While she keeps continued drinking, she watched on TV about Link VRAINS.

" _Here we go again.. Ladies and Gentlemen. The hero of Link Vrains named Playmaker had saved the world from the evil threat of Hanoi. But we didn't know who is his secret identity and it's was still a mystery until from now on._ " the announcer stated

Then Hazel began to thought in her mind

" _Link Vrains... So that the virtual reality that everyone talking about. This is gonna be more interesting that I expected with. I must find out who is this Playmaker was.. and I will gonna duel him serious._ "

So she rushed out of the cafe shop, riding on her motorcycle and she went back to her home where she's stays in. She went to her room, and she picked her new duel disk from her cabinet with a new deck on it.

" _Alright! Now.. I will send a message to the hero of Vrains._ "

She wrote a message through mail however she didn't know what will be her avatar name.

" Let's see.. which avatar name was perfect for me? " she wondered

Then she typed her new avatar name " Gardina " which it was based on her green ring power and she sent it.

" _There! Everything is going to be interesting._ "

After that, she raised up her duel disk

" _Link Into The VRAINS!_ " she yelled

She transformed into her avatar character and went into the Link Vrains world.

Meanwhile at the outside of the Den School, Yusaku along with Jeru and Takeru are walking each other.

" This seems so fun!! " Jeru yelled

" Because it was your first day, right? " Takeru asked

" Yep, sure thing is. " Jeru said with a smile

That when, Yusaku's cellphone was ringing.

" Ummm... Master.. your phone.. " Jeru said, pointed his finger to his pocket

" Oh yeah.. "

He get his cellphone from his pocket and he opened it.

" Huh? What's this? " he wondered

" Is something wrong, Yusaku? " Takeru asked

" Someone had received a mail message to me. "

" a mail message of what? Who send that? " Jeru asked

" I think it came from a character named Gardina. " Yusaku said

" Gardina? Who is she? " Takeru wondered

And Yusaku reads the mail message

 _To The Hero of Link VRAINS, Playmaker_

 _I would like to meet you at the game immediately because I wanted to offered to you something a request._

 _P. S Go Here By Yourself. No one can followed you._

 _Truly Yours_

 _Gardina_

After that, Yusaku was began to wondered

" _What is this?... A challenge for me..._ _But why?_ " he thought

" So.. now what now, Yusaku? " Takeru asked him, interrupting his thinking

" I guess that Gardina had addressed me into a duel. "

" Wait... are you sure about that? " Takeru asked

" I guess it was a trap made by that stupid Ghost Gal again. " Jeru said in a grumpy expression

" Hold on... Are you still mad about her? " Takeru asked

" No.. not really. "

" Oh, I get it now. "

" Come on, I think that she was waiting for me. " Yusaku said in a rush, running faster

" Hey, wait up!! " Takeru said, followed him

Return back to the Hotdog shop but luckily that Koulter was not there because he went to a far away city this afternoon. So Yusaku rushed to the game avatar machine along with his duel disk.

" Just tell Koulter that I had a work to do. You guys stay back and be on guard. " Yusaku told them

" You got it, Master. " Jeru said

" Be careful, Yusaku. " Takeru told him

So Yusaku put his deck on his duel disk.

" _It time to Link Into The Vrains!!_ "

He transformed into Playmaker and he went to the link world while Takeru and Jeru were watching him at the computer.

" Are you sure he will be alright? "

" I think so. "

Inside Link Vrains, Yamamoto Senpai and Pigeon saw Gardina was riding on a Duel Board and they began to wondered.

" Who is that lady anyway? "

" I don't know. I guess she was new character in here. "

" Okay then, let's get a brand better scoop. "

" You said it! "

That when, Playmaker appears in, riding on his Duel Board too.

" It's Playmaker!! " the two staffs shouted in grief

Gardina was surprised when she saw Playmaker for the very first time.

" So.. you must be the hero of the Link Vrains, huh? I never expected to accept my challenge. "

" And who are you? How do you know who I am? "

" I heard from the source that you had defeated the Hanoi members from the past. So.. let's see how strong you are, Playmaker. "

" Fine, I will accept you challenge, Gardina. "

Takeru and Jeru were surprised that they saw Gardina for the very first time on screen.

" So... that's was Gardina. What she wants from Yusaku? "

" I don't know. Let's find out. "

That when, Jeru feels a strange presence inside Gardina.

" _I feel the strange presence inside her... What is does mean? Is she could be..._ " he thought

Back in Link Vrains

" Speed Duel!! " both duelists yelled together

They released their duel disks

" Are you ready, Playmaker? "

" I'm always ready!! "

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - Secret Team Up**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Secret Team Up

In the previous chapter, Jeru tell to his master Yusaku, that he saw last night, that he and Green Lantern Girl were talking to each other. Yusaku admitted that he needs her so much. On the other hand, Hazel was watching the news about Link VRAINS victory of Playmaker and since then, she was began to interested in entering the game and know the whereabouts of Playmaker. So she entered the Link VRAINS as Gardina. Later when after classes, Yusaku received an invitation challenge from the mysterious Gardina to meet her up at the game. Yusaku, had no second thought to accept her invitation challenge, much to Jeru and Takeru's protests. So he entered in Link VRAINS as Playmaker. So that he met Gardina for the very first time. After the greeting exchanges, Gardina challenged Playmaker into a speed duel.

Who will be the first to discovered the secret identity of Gardina (Hazel)? Will it could be Jeru or someone else?

Find Out

In an unknown palace, there was a mysterious woman who was talking to an unknown shadow person.

" So, any info did you bring? "

" The mission was success. All the monsters were destroyed by our armies. "

" Very well done, Arga. But there is something I could have it to you, that's could fit for you in this task. "

" another task? What's is it? "

" Have you heard the name of Playmaker, the hero of the Link VRAINS? "

She was stunned of what the person said.

" Playmaker? I heard that name from before. But why that player, sire? "

" Because he was our greatest threat to us, the Virus Clan. He's was the responsible for defeating the Knights of Hanoi a month's ago. He has a deck in which it called Cyberse, which it was the only thing I been looking for. He will be my greatest key to my ultimate resurrection. I want you to captured him at cost. If someone gets in your way, eliminate them! "

" Yes, Sire. I will never failed you. "

And she bowed down before him, then she left the room. That since then, she went to a mysterious room, in which it was revealed was her own sanctuary. That moment, she picked a picture from her old cabinet, which it was revealed as Yusaku Fujiki, the one she sought for after 10 years of attempting worst abused to him after the Lost Incident.

" Soon.. I will captured you again... and you will never ever escape from me ever again. " she thought and she laughed evilly

After that, she sent her servants

" Find this mysterious duelist, and captured him and don't let him escape, do you understand? " she ordered

" Yes, Ma'am. " the servants answered and they left out

Back when, Jeru and Takeru were still watching at the computer screen.

" Will he will be alright? I'm so very cautious about that Gardina duelist. " Takeru asked to Jeru

" I hope so. Let's find out if she was really an ally or an enemy. " Jeru said, insisted

" I guess you're right. " Takeru said, turned back to watched

In Link VRAINS, both Gardina and Playmaker were riding on their Duel Boards (in which it was used for Speed Duel).

" So.. what do you want anyway, Gardina? " Playmaker asked

" Oh come on, Playmaker. Don't be such so serious to me. " Gardina said, with an amusing expression on her face

" Hey, Don't say that to him, got that?! " Ai yelled

" Calmed down, Ai. It was just an expression greetings with each other. " Flame told him

He shrugged and said " Hmph! I really hate that girl! Who's she was? Trying to say weird things to Playmaker. If I see her true identity, I will crushed her! "

" Just relaxed, Ai, okay? We didn't know if she was really an ally or an enemy. " Jeru told him

" Fine, whatever. " Ai said, with a giving up expression and he said again " If something bad happens to him, I will never forgive you.. you jackass."

(Back at Link VRAINS)

" Why I shouldn't be so serious to you? I was just asking, you know that. " Playmaker asked her

Gardina giggled slowly and said to him " You are quite so very interested, Playmaker. After all, you are the hero of this game world. So, that's why I wanted to test your skills. If you win, you shall continued to become a duelist or if you lose, you will able to hanged out with me on a date. "

The four were surprised of what she said.

" What?! He will hanged out with her?! Is this a kind of duel bet? No way! " Takeru wondered in surprise

" She was really kind of weirdo... " Jeru said, uttered

" Maybe we can't let him to refuse the request of a young lady just like her. " Flame stated

" My goodness... Hey, You can't do that to Yusaku!, you jackass! " Ai shouted

(Back at the game)

" What? Hanged out with you? I have no time for a stupid date just like that. " Playmaker protested

" This is a bet, Playmaker. If you refused, I will never see you again anymore." Gardina said to him

He nodded his head in silence, paused for a moment.

" So.. what is your answer? "

And he responded " Fine then! I'll accept it. "

" What? No way... " Ai said, uttered

" She was so serious about this. She was asking him the whole thing." Takeru said

" Good.. if you say so, let's begin this duel once for all. " Gardina said, insisted him

" Okay " Playmaker replied

(This duel conducts Speed Duel)

Gardina - 4000 LP

Playmaker - 4000 LP

Gardina makes her first draw " Mine first. I draw! " and she drew a card

" _What kind of deck she was draw to?_ " Playmaker thought

" I summoned Green Archeress in Attack Mode. "

Her monster was summoned

" Wow! I never seen this kind of monster from before. " Takeru said in surprise

" I think possibly she's uses Nature Green type deck. Just her name was based on the word Garden. " Jeru stated

" Impressive.. I had never seen that kind of deck from before. " Flame said, amazed

(Back at Link VRAINS)

" I set two face down cards and I end my turn. " Gardina said, placing her face down cards and she turned to Playmaker with an impressive expression " It was your turn, Playmaker. "

" Alright! I draw! " Playmaker said, drew his card from his deck

" Yes! I hope he will bring forth his ultimate ace monster. " Jeru said, with determined expression

" I summoned Cyberse Wizard in Attack Mode! " Playmaker said

Cyberse Wizard was summoned

" Wow! Cyberse, huh? Very impressive deck, Playmaker. " Gardina said, amazed

" But you had never seen the true power of Cyberse yet. " Playmaker said

" Then, do it. " Gardina told him

" Alright, I will special summ-"

But suddenly, the servants of Arga appears before them, approaching on the way to Playmaker.

" What's going on? " Ai wondered

" An enemy approaching. " Flame said in response

" Master! Get out of there! " Jeru yelled

Playmaker was shocked when the two servants tried to attacked him.

" What do you guys want from me? " he asked

" Our leader ordered us to captured you. " the first servant said

" They wanted to captured Yusaku?! But why? " Takeru wondered in surprise

" I don't know, either. Isn't not the Knight of Hanoi but then... who are these creatures are? I never seen this from before. " Jeru thought in realization

(Back at Link VRAINS)

" If you don't want to surrender yourself, then we will take you by force. " the second servant demanded

They tried to attacked him but then Gardina blocks them off, by creating a green barrier. Jeru was surprised when he saw it.

" No way... she creating green barrier? Isn't she... " he thought

Playmaker was surprised when he saw her creating the mysterious barrier.

" But... how did you create just like that? " he asked

" We have no time for stunning. You have to log out immediately. Leave everything to me instead. " Gardina told him

" But you can't do that by yourself. I will helped you in defeating them. " Playmaker said, insisted her

" It was too risky for you. They are too strong to defeat. But instead, you have to log out here, in order to avoid yourself from danger. " Gardina told him again

" But why you had protected me in the first place? I never thought you are not an ordinary duelist, aren't you? Who are you exactly? " Playmaker asked

" Is because that... you are looked exactly like Yusaku, my only childhood friend and the one I been rescued last time. You looked exactly just like him. That's the reason why I wanted to entered here and to met you because of not only being as a hero or to dueled you but to protect you from dangers, that's all. " Gardina stated

Playmaker was shocked in realize when she mentioned his real name. He recalled in his mind that he was been rescued by Green Lantern Girl last time and after that, he began to worried about her for the very first time (as Playmaker).

" So that's means... Gardina was truly an ally. She was determining to protect Yusaku. She was on the good side just like us. " Takeru said in realization

" But she didn't know that Yusaku and Playmaker are in one person. " Flame stated

" So it's means... Gardina was looks like exactly... Green Lantern Girl. They got the same face, same tone voice, same attitude and same powers but her secret identity was still in a mystery... " Jeru realize

(Back at Link VRAINS)

" But.. I can't leave here without you. " Playmaker said, with worrying expression

" Do it just I said! Just go! " Gardina told him

" Gardina! I won't move out from this. Is because I need you! " Playmaker shouted

Then, she was surprised of what he said and she turned to him, asked " Are you worried about me, aren't you, Playmaker? "

" Yes, I was so very worried about you. If you might get hurt so badly, I will never forgive myself. So that's why I have to helped you, to make your job easier. We are duelists of Link VRAINS. No one can stand alone but to teamed up together, to defeat them easily. So please, let me helped you out, please. " Playmaker pleaded

She paused for a silent and after a moment, she said in response " Okay then, I'll helped you but just remember our bet a while ago. Do you understand? "

" Of course, I couldn't forget about that. " Playmaker said

" Alright! Let's do this! " Gardina said with determination

The two are both facing the servants of Arga.

" Well then, we will defeat you and turned into dusts forever. " the first servant said in an evil expression

" Show us what you got! " the second servant said

" Fine with us then! " Playmaker said and he asked her " Are you ready? "

" Ready, Playmaker. " Gardina replied

They set on their duel disks.

" Duel! " all yelled

It was conducted as Speed Duel.

 **The secret team up between Gardina (Hazel) and Playmaker (Yusaku) has begun. Will they can able to defeat the servants? Will Jeru will be the first one to discovered Hazel's secret identity? On the other hand, Arga was determining that they will captured Yusaku. What is her true reason why she wants him?**

 **The adventures and battles continues.**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Virus Force Attack**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Virus Force Attack

In the previous chapter, the mysterious person sent Arga to captured Playmaker. Meanwhile in Link VRAINS, both Gardina and Playmaker are having a Speed Duel. Before they could duel, she told him that if he wins, he will continued his career as a duelist however if he lose, he will hanged out with her on a date, despite his protests however he accepted her bet. In the beginning of the duel, the servants of Arga appears in, trying to attacked Playmaker however Gardina used her green powers to protect him from them. And so, Playmaker was surprised when Gardina mentioned his real name, and then he began to worried about her for the very first time, asking to help her at in defeating the servants. Since then, the two teamed up together, facing the servants in a Speed Tag Duel.

In a flashback, in outside of the school in which the young Hazel was looking for someone who had lost the handkerchief, which she saw on the classroom, after their class. A few minutes later, she bumped into young Yusaku, who was walked too, looking for something.

" Is something a matter? "

" Have you seen my handkerchief? I couldn't find it anywhere. Can you tell me where it is? "

" Oh, you mean this one, right? the one you been looking for. " and she showed the lost handkerchief to him

And he was surprised in delight, said to her " You had found it. Thanks a lot. "

" You're welcome. "

Then, she returned his handkerchief to him.

" So... are you a newbie in this school? "

" Yes, I am. I was new here since last Monday. "

" I see. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Hazeline. You can called me Hazel if you prefer. And yours? "

" My name is Yusaku Fujiki. Nice to meet you, Hazel. "

Then, the two shared their hands for the very first time. The bell was rung.

" So... shall we get going back inside? "

" Of course but I think we shall go back inside together. "

" Why not? "

" Because I was a little bit shy when I entered in the classroom. That's all. "

" Don't worry, Yusaku. I will lead you then. "

" Really? Are you sure? "

" Of course, I will stay by your side, okay? "

" okay... "

That moment, she hold his hand tightly for the very first time. young Yusaku was began to blushed on his face for the very first time, realized that he had crush on her for the very first time in their first encounter. He had never felt or interacted with other humans since after the Lost Incident. The two became close friends however she left the country, due to her apply for training to become a professional expert. Before she left, she promised to Yusaku that she will returned back to the country someday. She gave him a necklace, in their remembrance between each other until they getting grown up.

(The flashback ends)

In the midst of the duel, both Gardina and Playmaker were having their own Duel ace monsters on their fields, Green Mechanic Dragon and Firewall Dragon while on the opponent's side, their monsters were getting fewer and fewer on their fields.

Gardina and Playmaker - 8000 LP to 3500 LP

Servants A and B - 8000 LP to 1000 LP

While on the other hand, the three were continued watching the duel in the computer screen.

" Yes, they made into the edge. " Jeru said, in determination

" Those two are quite pretty close that much when they teamed up together. " Flame stated

" I was wondering why she entered in the VRAINS in the first place... is the reason is to met Yusaku? " Takeru asked Jeru

" Here is the three reasons why she came there in the first place: #1 She might be that she was the protector of Master. #2 I think she was working in an secret organization for peace and #3 She was might be searching informations about a new evil force that will invaded Link VRAINS. " Jeru stated

" That's was a correct hunction, Jeru. You looked exactly like Yusaku does. " Takeru said, with an impressive expression

" But... why did you not entered in Link VRAINS, Jeru? You are a strong duelist. " Flame asked

" Because Master Yusaku can't allowed me to entered in there because it was too risky for me, in that time that the Knights of Hanoi appeared. I will only entered if he will be succeeded in the mission and so he will allowed me to entered in Link VRAINS. " Jeru replied

" You are really his successor someday...to protect Link VRAINS. " Takeru said to him, with a smiling expression

" Thanks, Takeru. " Jeru said, did the same way as he did

But Ai interrupted them, said " Uh, guys. Just take a look in the computer screen. The duel was almost get to an end. "

" It does? " Jeru asked in surprise, looked back, watching on the computer screen

(Back at Link VRAINS)

The Speed Duel continues

" Heh, Heh! You will never underestimate of us. Just give up already and surrender Playmaker to us. " the second servant demanded Gardina

Playmaker, was about to silent of what the servant said. Gardina tapped her hand on his shoulder, encouraging him " Let's finished this, Playmaker. I wont ever let them get you. "

" Okay then but still... if we lose in this match.. " Playmaker uttered, trying to say anything

" We won't lose. Remember of what you said, we are duelists of Link VRAINS. We should teamed up together. I think that I should believe in you always until the end. " Gardina told him

Then, Playmaker was realized in surprise and he recalled of what he said to her a while ago and after that...

" I guessed you're right, Gardina. We can't lose until we win this together in this match. Thanks for encouraging me back then. " Playmaker said, with a smiling expression

Gardina, was blushing on her face, surprised of what he said, saying that " Not at all, Playmaker. After all, you are not an ordinary young duelist just like my childhood friend, Yusaku. "

(Back in real life world)

" Oh come on, she mentioned his real name again. " Ai said in surprise

" Don't you think Yusaku realize this? " Flame asked him

" Might possibility is. " Ai replied

" That Gardina got her guts on him. I had never seen him, was interacting with a lady. " Takeru said

" You say so... let's go back to their duel then. " Jeru said, insisted, watching back on the computer screen

(Back at Link VRAINS)

" Let's finished this, Gardina. " Playmaker told her

" You got it " Gardina said

So then, they used their Duel ace monsters to finished them off.

" I used Green Mechanic Dragon's special ability! When I have this on my field, when the opponent has 1000 life points to lower. I will Link Summoned it! "

But the first servant activate his spell card " I summoned Block Stopper, this card can able to blocked a monster from Link Summoning. "

" What the? I can't do the Link Summoning. " Gardina said

" Don't worry, I summoned this trap card, Cyber Fission! This card can be destroyed any trap or spell cards on the field. "

The card Block Stopper was destroyed.

" Oh no! " the first servant said, shocking

" Thanks, Playmaker. " Gardina said, thanking him

" No problem. Do it now! " Playmaker told her

" Okay then, since your spell card was gone. I will regain my dragon's special ability. " Gardina said and she opened the Link Barrier (where you can do the Link Summoning)

" I link summoned my Green Mechanic Dragon to the link marks along with my Green Soldier and Green Harper. " Gardina said

Her monsters entered into the Link Barrier.

" Link Summoned! " she shouted and she said " Bring forth my ultimate ace monster, Magic Super Green Mechanic Dragon! "

Her ace monster went out. Her Magic Super Green Mechanic Dragon has 4000 ATK points and 2000 DFSE points. The four were surprised in shocked of what they saw.

" No way.. she can able to link summoned an ultimate link monster? " Takeru wondered in curiosity

" I never seen that kind of summoning from before. " Flame said

" Impressive move.. but then.. who's really she was? Is she was... " Jeru thought

(Back at Link VRAINS)

" No way! It can't be! " the first servant shouted

" Now, I will used my monster to attacked your monsters on your field. " Gardina yelled

Magic Super Green Mechanic Dragon attacked the opponents' monsters on the field. After that, it was successfully destroyed.

Servants A and B - 1000 LP to 300 LP

" And finally, I used my Firewall Dragon to attacked you directly! " Playmaker yelled

His Firewall Dragon attacked the servants with a flame blast and they were completely destroyed.

Servants A and B - 300 LP to 0 LP

" Alright! They did it! " Takeru said in delight

" Not bad, this Gardina was very so special so and mysterious too. " Ai said

" You say so. " Flame said in response

Back at Link VRAINS, the two went down at the top of the building.

" I guessed we win. " Playmaker said

" You say so " Gardina said, with a happy expression on her face

The two shared hi-five. Since that moment, Playmaker feels her warm touch that he never felt from before.

" Umm... Are you alright? " Gardina asked him, interrupting

" Yes, I'm fine. " Playmaker replied and he asked " So now what? "

" I guessed I shouldn't dueled you this time. You are such pretty awesome, Playmaker. " Gardina said

" No problem at all. " Playmaker said

Before he could log out in the game, he turned back to her asked, in a shy expression " Umm... Gardina. May I asked you for a request? "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Can you meet me at the hotdog stand tomorrow morning, instead of hanging out with you on a date? Can you do that? "

Gardina smiled of what he asked and she responded in a romantic way " I will looked forward to that, Playmaker. "

The two looked at each other, in a romantic way and after a minute, both of them are log out from Link VRAINS.

As Yusaku returned back to the real life, the four approached to him.

" You did well great back then, Master Yusaku. " Jeru said, in a happy expression

" You're welcome. " Yusaku replied

" Hold on... did you asked her to come here tomorrow? Are you out of your mind?! " Ai asked him

" Because I helped her in the duel so I requested her to come here by tomorrow. " Yusaku said in response

" Really? Did you really hanged up on that beautiful lady, huh? " Ai asked him, embarrassed

" No, not really! " Yusaku protested, with a blushing on his face, in full red

" Gotcha, Yusaku. " Takeru said, with a giggled expression

" Guys, give me a break! " Yusaku protested again and he sat on the chair

Takeru turned to Jeru, asked him, in a whispered way " Don't you think he had crush on her? We didn't know where she came from. "

" I must still investigating that one but for now... just leave my master and her in private. If I found the exact informations about her, I will tell that to you by the next two days. " Jeru said in response

" You got it, but you will can't tell to him if you are investigating about her. " Takeru said, insisted him

" Don't need to be worry about that, I must do this just for my master. He will never knows about this. " Jeru said to him

" Okay then, if you say so but st-" Takeru said

He tried to finished of what he gonna supposed to say until it was interrupted when Koulter arrived in.

" Oh, Koulter! " Jeru said in surprise, and he turned around to him

" Why are you taking so long? We had been waiting for hours. " Takeru asked

" I had been taking so long because of a huge traffic. " Kolter stated

" I see " Jeru said, muttered

" Is something wrong, Jeru? I guessed you are muttering something. " Kolter asked him

" No! No! It was nothing. " Jeru said in response, with a giggled expression on his face

And Koulter walked to the kitchen, told Jeru " Just helped me in preparing the dinner for the night. "

" Awww... here's goes for nothing... " Jeru said, with a sigh, making Takeru, Ai and Flame are giggled at him, except for Yusaku, who was falling asleep, due to his tiredness from dueling in Link VRAINS along with Gardina

Later that night after the dinner with Koulter, they are returned to their homes, Jeru went to his master's room (in Yusaku's house at that time

" Ummm... Master Yusaku. "

And he turned to him, still fixing the bed " Yes, what is it, Jeru? "

" May I asked you for something a favor? "

" Okay, what is it? "

" Can you allowed me to entered into the Link VRAINS? You had told me that after the last battle between the Knights of Hanoi. I wanted to entered in that game just like you and Takeru. Come on, please. "

And he paused for a moment and after a seconds, and he responded with a sigh " Okay, I will let allowed you to entered in Link VRAINS. "

" Really? Are you really sure, Master? "

" Of course and besides that you are already become a strong duelist. "

" You think so? Thanks, Master. "

And the two shared a hug.

" Oh by the way, I will give you a special deck for you in order to used it when you entered in Link VRAINS. "

" a special deck? "

He handled to him, a brand new deck, called Mouse Cyberse (a brand new type of Cyberse)

" You wanted to give this to me? But I already have my own deck. "

" You can combined that with your original deck. It was the strongest deck that I found from before when the Knights of Hanoi appears in. I hope you passed as the next successor of Cyberse. I won't let anyone stealed it just like from the past. "

Jeru holds the new deck and he began to realize that Yusaku determined him to become the next Cyberse duelist and protector of Link VRAINS and he started to cry in happiness.

" Thanks a lot, Master. I will handled this deck until the end. "

" You're welcome, Jeru. You are the only pet I ever have. "

The two shared each other a hug once again.

" So... what will be my virtual name then? "

" Maybe you will be naming Mouse Hero Boy , that's sounds perfect virtual name for you. "

" Thanks, Master. " he said with a giggled expression

But suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

" Who was that? " Jeru wondered

So, Yusaku went downstairs and he opened the door. He was surprised that it was actually Ryoken Kogami (the real life persona of Varis (Revolver in Japanese)). When Jeru saw him for the very first time, he was surprised that he had encountered his master's former arch rival and enemy.

" What are you doing here? " Yusaku asked

" I came here to tell you a terrible bad news. " Ryoken said in response

" What terrible bad news did you say? " Yusaku asked

" A new evil force has appeared on the link world, are began to invaded every link sites, they are called themselves the Virus Force. " Ryoken stated

" Virus Force? Who they are? " Yusaku asked

" The Virus Clan were the terrifying creatures that it has the same of Virus in the computer that can able to destroyed anything that you can opened. The ruler was the Virus King, the most terrifying one of all. I don't know if he got a servants or something. So that's why I came here to informed you this kind of threat. " Ryoken stated

Yusaku remembers from his mind a while ago that the servants that he and Gardina dueled and after that, he began to realize.

" Kogami, I think I will tell you this about of what I saw this afternoon. " Yusaku said

" Okay, what is it? " Ryoken asked

" I was entered in the Link VRAINS this afternoon. I was been encountered two servants were actually they are the part of the Virus Force clan did you had said. " Yusaku said

" And then? " Ryoken asked

" And I think they are going to after me. " Yusaku said

" Huh? But how? " Ryoken asked in surprise

" I'm not so sure but I think it was a new threat for both Link VRAINS and to me. I think they after the Cyberse deck that I have. " Yusaku said

" I didn't expected that so soon but we need all to investigate that thing tomorrow morning if your hunction was true. Meet me at Link VRAINS on time, okay? " Ryoken told him

" I understand that. " Yusaku said

And Ryoken leaves the house, riding on his car.

" Are you really sure about what he said? I had never trust that arch enemy of yours. " Jeru asked

" Told you, he was not my main enemy anymore. He was an ally now, trying to helped to protect Link VRAINS. Just trust him, okay? " Yusaku told him

And Jeru sighed, breathy and he said " Okay, fine. I will trust that guy. So... we gonna investigate that tomorrow? "

" Yeah " Yusaku uttered

Meanwhile in the link world, the armies of the Virus Force were continued to attacked and capturing every link monsters and living creatures. On the other hand, the news that her servants were destroyed, was reached to Arga, was enraged and that moment, she hatched an evil plan in order to captured Playmaker (Yusaku).

" Soon... you will be mine forever... " and she laughed evilly in expression

 **What will be her first evil plan in capturing Playmaker (Yusaku)? On the other hand, Jeru was excited that he will entered in the Link VRAINS for the very first time however what he will expected when he entered in the game. Will he discovered the secret identity of Gardina or to discovered the Virus Force's secret treachery? Will Hazel (Gardina) can be the one to saved him from the evil threat?**

 **The adventures and journeys continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Jeru's First Duel and Arga Meets Playmaker**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Jeru's First Duel and Arga Meets Playmaker

In the previous chapter, a flashback was revealed on how Hazel and Yusaku first met. Back at Link VRAINS, the tag duel between Gardina and Playmaker against the servants of Arga. In the end, they defeated the servants together. After the duel, Playmaker asked Gardina for a request to meet him at the hotdog stand instead of hanging out on a date with her, in which Gardina agrees. Later that night, Jeru asked Yusaku that if he will allowed him to entered in Link VRAINS and he was agreed to entered, making Jeru was so happy. And so, he gave him a new deck that it was used to entered in Link VRAINS. That moment, Ryoken Kogami (the real life persona of Varis) came into his house, told him about the new evil force that invaded Link VRAINS and also Yusaku told to him about that someone is gonna after him, much to Ryoken's surprise, asking to meet him tomorrow, and Yusaku agreed, despite Jeru's protests. On the other hand, Arga had a new evil plan to captured Playmaker.

Who will be the first character to discovered Hazel's real secret identity? What is Arga's main goal in wanting Playmaker (Yusaku) and what it is her connection with him?

Find Out

Note: In this chapter, Japanese names counterparts will be used with the exception of Jeru.

During that past midnight, Yusaku was asleep on his bed and that when he dreams that he was secretly hurt badly by a mysterious woman who looks like Arga at a dark empty room. He screamed for help however the woman is keeping hurting him too much (it was happened 10 years ago)

And Yusaku was woke up from his horrible nightmare. His student, Jeru, had woke up too from the bed, noticed his strange mood.

" Is something wrong, Master Yusaku-san? "

And he shrugged himself in frighten, so Jeru went to his side, near to his shoulder.

" Hold on... why are you frightened just like that? Is something bothered something on your mind? "

" I was dreaming that a mysterious woman had hurt me so badly. I was so very terrified but she kept trying to hurt me too much. It was happened 10 years ago when I rescued after the Lost Incident. "

" But... who is that mysterious woman who had hurt you? "

" I don't remember who she really was after all those years that I escaped from her evil clutches. After all, I couldn't forget of those things that she did to me. It makes me frightened than ever. " and he began to emotional in fear

" Don't worry, Master Yusaku-san. I will make sure that the mysterious woman will never find you anywhere even she was still alive until now. Come, you need to take a rest. "

And Yusaku went back to sleep. Before he went back, Jeru placed him a blanket and then he went back to his mouse hole.

The next morning at the Kusanagi's hotdog stand, Yusaku, Jeru along with Takeru and Flame were sat in an another table, eating their breakfast. As they eat together, Takeru noticed Yusaku's strange mood.

" Is something wrong, Yusaku? I guess you are been so dense today. " Takeru asked

" I need to get a warm water. " Yusaku said, stand up from the chair and he went in

Takeru, was wondered of his reaction and he asked Jeru " Jeru-kun, I wondered what happened to Yusaku. Why he had been so depressed just like that? "

And Jeru whispered to him, in a slow tone voice, said to him " He had a bad nightmare last night. "

" a bad nightmare? What's it all about? " Takeru asked, with curiosity

" It was all about his most terrifying past. " Jeru said

" his most terrifying past? But I thought that he had already forgotten the Lost Incident a long time ago. He had already defeated the Knights of Hanoi a while ago. " Ai said, with curiosity

" No, it was not like that. " Jeru said

" Huh? What do you mean? " Flame asked

" Well you see guys, Yusaku was been badly abused by a mysterious woman who had met him a long time ago after he was rescued since after the Lost Incident. " Jeru stated

The three were shocked in grief of what Jeru said.

" Yusaku... was been abused by a... woman?! But how?! " Takeru asked in a loud voice

But Jeru told him, in a low tone voice " Don't say out loud, Master Yusaku-san might heared you. "

" Sorry, I was just surprised in shocked. I never thought that Yusaku was been a victim of a bad harassment. " Takeru said

" I was very shocked when I saw him last night, that he was very frightened in fear because of his unforgotten past. Who is that mysterious woman was? and the reason why she wants him so much? " Jeru said, in a thoughtful way

" Don't you think Kusanagi-san knows about this? " Ai asked him

" I think he knows about that because he and Yusaku are close friends with each other. " Jeru said in response

" I guess we need to investigate about that, Jeru-kun. We can't let Yusaku will be more suffered by that mysterious woman from his past. " Takeru said, insisted him

" I guessed you are right, Takeru-san but we need also to investigate about Gardina's secret identity and the new evil force that going to be attacked in Link VRAINS. " Jeru said in response

" new evil force? Who them are? " Ai asked

" The Virus Clan " Jeru said

" Virus Clan? I had never heard of that from before. " Flame wondered

" I think we need to find out some more informations from Ryoken Kogami. He will be the one to explained everything and even that he told Yusaku to meet up with him today. " Jeru stated

" Wow! Revolver was a serious tough ally ever even though he was not the main enemy of Yusaku anymore. He was trying to help the Link VRAINS from invading. " Ai said, in a serious mood

" I guessed we need to get hurry then, I think he might waiting for us in the Link VRAINS. " Takeru said in a rush

That moment, Yusaku had went back, carried some trays, making the three were shocked in surprised.

" Is something wrong, guys? " Yusaku asked

" Umm... Yusaku, it was time already. " Takeru said

" time of what? " Yusaku asked, with curiosity

" Do you ever forgot, Master? We have to met up with Kogami in Link VRAINS. I think he's was waiting for us in there. " Jeru said in a rush

" Oh, I almost forgot. We need to go in there then. " Yusaku told them

" You say so. " Ai said

That moment, Yusaku, Jeru along with Takeru entered in Link VRAINS as Playmaker, Mouse Hero Boy and Soulburner. As they entered in Link VRAINS, they were surprised that Revolver along with Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl (the virtual persona of Ema Bessho) was waiting for them at the top of the building.

" Ah, I guess you are finally arrived on time. " Revolver said to them, as he turned to them

" Sorry for the delay. I had lot of works to do today. " Playmaker apologize

" There is no need to be apologize just like that, Playmaker. " Ghost Girl said to him

" Hmph! Just mind your own business, Ghost Girl! " Mouse Hero Boy said, with impatient expression

" And... did I know you, little mouse? " Ghost Girl asked

" The name is Mouse Hero Boy, got that?! " he shouted

" Alright! You must calmed down first. We are here on a secret private meeting. " Soulburner told him

And Mouse Hero Boy was cooled down for a while.

" So... what's we got in here, Revolver? Are you going tried to tell to us about a brand new issue? " Akira asked

" Yes, of course, Zaizen-san. A brand new but dangerous issue. " Revolver said

" a dangerous issue? What's it all about? " Ghost Girl asked him

Then, Playmaker looked around at the corners of the building.

" Is something wrong, Playmaker? " Akira asked

" Isn't Gardina-sama was here? " Playmaker wondered in curiosity

" Gardina? Who is she? " Revolver asked

" Actually... Gardina was a new duelist player here in Link VRAINS. She was been told by my master to come here. " Mouse Hero Boy stated

" And she was a strong and tough duelist just like Playmaker. " Soulburner said

" Oh, I see. Another player was add in our assemble team. She will be our ace against the new evil force. " Revolver said, with a little amusing expression

" new evil force? " Akira asked

" The Virus Clan, a brand new evil force that it was revealed that they are responsible for attacking in every link virtual worlds. Their ruler was only known as the Virus King. He wanted to conquered the entire link worlds by capturing every link creatures. That's was their main goal. " Revolver stated

" So... that's the reason why you had called us here, to tell about that? This is gonna be so treacherous than ever. " Akira said

" Yes and not only that, they are targeting Playmaker as well. " Revolver said

Ghost Girl and Akira were shocked in surprised of what Revolver said.

" No way... you are the main target of that evil force?! " Akira asked in surprise

" Is because due to that Playmaker has the Cyberse deck, the most powerful deck of entire Link creatures. They wanted it in ordered to resurrected the Virus King. " Revolver stated

" I never thought that Playmaker will be the primary target of that new evil force. " Ghost Girl said

" So.. that's why I called all of you in here, so that we must stop the Virus Clan from attacking Link VRAINS. We must all worked together in order to defeat them. " Revolver said to them

" But... I think it was not very easy to defeat them. " the mysterious voice said

" Who's that? " Akira wondered

Gardina stepped forward, went out of the shadows and Playmaker was surprised in delight, making Akira and Ghost Girl were wondered in curiosity.

" I never thought that you will came here. I was so getting worried about you. " Playmaker said

" No need to be worried about me, Playmaker. After all, we are in a team together, right? " Gardina said, with a smile

" So.. that's was Gardina-san? " Akira asked Soulburner

" Yes, she is. " Soulburner replied

" Those two are quite related to each other. " Mouse Hero Boy said, with amusing expression

" Sorry? What did you just say? " Ghost Girl asked him

" It was nothing " Mouse Hero Boy answered, with a little mean expression on his face

Playmaker said to them, introduced Gardina " This is Gardina-sama, she was a brand new duelist player in Link VRAINS. She had a deck called the Nature Deck. "

" It was a pleasure to meet you. " Gardina said

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Gardina-san. My name is Revolver, former leader of the Knights of Hanoi and the arch rival of Playmaker. " Revolver said

" Good to see you, Gardina-san. The name is Akira Zaizen, in charge of SOL Tech Company and this is Ghost Girl, a well skilled hacker. " Akira said, introduced Ghost Girl to her

" It was really a honor to meet you, Zaizen-san and Ghost Girl-san. " Gardina said, with a smiling expression

However Ghost Girl turned back around, with a little mean expression on her face, making Gardina wondered in curiosity.

Soulburner whispered to Mouse Hero Boy, said " I think this is not so good. Ghost Girl was started to react in jealousy when Playmaker introduced Gardina to her. I think this is will gonna be a raging love triangle. "

" Uhh... What is a love triangle? " Ai asked, with curiosity

" A conflict that the two things are fighting over in a one person or one thing. " Flame said in response

" What are you talking about? She didn't know her real secret identity yet. We need to gathered some more informations about her actions. " Mouse Hero Boy said, whispered in a low tone voice

" I doubt you're right but I'm so getting worried if Ghost Girl saw these two are hanging out with each other. It will could be a love triangle fight. " Soulburner said

" It will never happened, I swear. After all, Ghost Girl was really interested to my master after all although they didn't know their real identities to each other. " Mouse Hero Boy said

" You think so. " Soulburner said, with a sigh

And Gardina turned to Mouse Hero Boy, asked with curiosity " And...who might you be? "

" This is Mouse Hero Boy, he was my ally and sidekick. He was a first time duelist player in Link VRAINS. " Playmaker said, introduced him to her

" It was nice to meet you, Mouse Hero Boy. " Gardina said

" It was a pleasure to team up with you, Gardina-san. " Mouse Hero Boy said

" Alright then, we have to make sure that we have to defeat the Virus Clan so that there will be no casualties and damages in Link VRAINS. " Revolver said to them

" But how? " Akira asked

" We need to find their secret hideout in beneath of the link computer system. It was believed that they are responsible for damaging the technology systems. " Revolver stated

" Just like how the virus works, it could destroyed the entire system of a computer or any machines. " Soulburner said

" The only option is to find a weapon that can able to track down the Virus armies. " Revolver said

" What kind of weapon that we are looking for? " Mouse Hero Boy asked

" An anti virus weapon " Revolver said in response

" anti virus weapon? But how we gonna find it? " Akira asked

" It was hard to find it. There are lot kinds of anti virus weapons but which one will can be used against the Virus Clan? " Ghost Girl asked him

But their secret meeting was interrupted when Arga and her army servants arrived in, making everyone were shocked in surprised.

" You can't able to defeat us, you lowly scum duelists of Link VRAINS. " Arga said

" Who are you anyway? " Gardina asked

" My name is Arga, the assistant of the Virus Clan. " Arga said, introduced herself to them

" Arga? I have been heard of you. " Revolver said in surprise

" Do you know that player? " Mouse Hero Boy asked

" Yes, she was the responsible for attacking in every link worlds. She was very skilled in creating other bad programs that can able to corrupted the whole technology system. " Revolver said

" No way... " Soulburner said

" I had came here to eliminate every players in Link VRAINS. That's our top goal of the Virus Clan. I will destroyed you all except for one person that I been looking for. " Arga said

" Whom she referred to? " Ai wondered

And she looked at Playmaker, with evil amusing expression, saying " Isn't that right, the hero of Link VRAINS, Playmaker -chan? "

Everyone were shocked in surprised of what she said.

" No way... she's knows you, Playmaker? " Ai asked him

" That's was impossible... but how she knows about you? " Soulburner asked

" I had been waiting for a long time since you had entered here in Link VRAINS. I never expected that we will meet again. I will make sure that you will belong to my possession. " Arga said

That moment, Playmaker was began to scared in fear, tried to stepped back away.

" Oh come on, don't be frightened at me. Soon... you will belong to me. " Arga said, with an amusing expression

But Soulburner and the others rushed to his defense.

" You can't have him, you evil woman! " Soulburner shouted

" We can't let you and your armies to destroyed Link VRAINS. " Akira said

" We will defeat you no matter what it takes. " Ai said

" Ha? What a useless struggle. " Arga said and she commanded her army servants " Finished them off! "

The Virus army servants tried to attacked them however Mouse Hero Boy told to Gardina " You have to bring Master Playmaker to a safe place. "

" But... " Gardina uttered, trying to say something

" You can't do this just for my sake. " Playmaker protested

But Soulburner told him " Don't worry, we will handled them. "

" Are you really sure? " Playmaker asked

" Of course, we can't let that woman will going to after you. Gardina-san will be right there to guide you. We promised that we will defeat them. " Soulburner said

" You two get out of here immediately. " Revolver told them

" We will, come on, let's go! " Gardina said and she grabbed Playmaker's hand and they jumped out from the building, riding on their Duel Boards

However Arga was furious in anger, saying " I wont let you escaped from here. " and she flies away, leaving her army servants behind, fighting against Mouse Hero Boy and the others

" Are you ready? " Mouse Hero Boy asked

" As you say, mouse boy. " Soulburner said in response

" Let's defeat them! " Revolver shouted

And the duelists battled the Virus army servants. On the other hand, Playmaker and Gardina are finally getting farther away from Arga and her army servants.

" I guessed we are getting farther away from them. " Gardina said

She looked at Playmaker, who was worried in fear.

" Are you really okay, Playmaker? Is something a matter? " Gardina asked

" To tell you the truth, Gardina-sama, I had already know that per-"

Then, Arga attacks them with her gun blaster, hitted Playmaker at the arm.

" Playmaker! Are you alright? " Gardina asked

" I'll be fine. " Playmaker said

" You'll be mine, Playmaker-chan!! " Arga shouted, as she tried to approached to him

" Oh no, we should get out of here, quick! " Ai said in a rush

" I wont let you! " Gardina shouted, used her green powers to attacked her and she successfully hitted her on the shoulder

" Damn you... " Arga said in anger

" Are you gonna be alright? " Gardina asked

" Yes, my arm is still badly hurt. " Playmaker said

" I guess you should log out right now. " Gardina told him

" But... how about Mouse Hero Boy and the others? They are still dueling the army servants. " Playmaker asked

" Trust me, Playmaker. You can log out now. We have no option to do. You'll be safe if you log out in here, okay? " Gardina told him

And the two looked at each other, in a romantic way, making Arga was furious in anger, developed jealousy for the very first time.

After that, Playmaker said " Okay, I will. Be careful. "

" I understand. " Gardina said, with a smiling expression

Then he went away, log out from the game, leaving Gardina facing Arga.

" I won't let you have him, you lowly scum duelist! " Arga shouted

" Oh, you think so. A evil duelist just like you will never exist in Link VRAINS. I wont let laid fingers on Playmaker. " Gardina said

" Why you?... " Arga said in anger

She tried to attacked her however the voice of the Virus King was heard, told her " Arga-san, you must retreat immediately. There is no time for playing around with those duelists. "

" But, Sire. I haven't captured Playmaker-chan yet. I need to go aft-" Arga said, in a uttered

" That's an order, do you understand?! " the Virus King shouted

" Yes, Sire. " Arga apologize and she turned back to Gardina, said " The next time we meet, I will make sure that I will defeat you and Playmaker-chan will be mine forever! " and she vanished away

Back when, Mouse Hero Boy along with Soulburner alongside with Ghost Girl, Akira and Revolver are still fighting few of the Virus army servants.

" I will use my Cyber Mouse Dragon to attack you directly! " Mouse Hero Boy yelled

Cyber Mouse Dragon used his flame attack to finished the Virus army servants. After that, they are all destroyed into dusts.

" You did great well, mouse boy. " Soulburner said

" Not bad, huh? You are looked exactly like Playmaker. The new wielder of Cyberse deck. " Revolver said, with a amusing expression

" I guessed we defeated them. " Akira said

" I was wondering... how was Playmaker and Gardina-san was doing right now? I hope that evil Arga had never going to after him. " Soulburner said

" I guessed you got the point, but we need to find them first. " Flame said in a rush

Suddenly the voice of Kusanagi was heard, told Mouse Hero Boy and Soulburner " You two, you have to get back here. "

" Why not, Kusanagi-san? Is something wrong? " Mouse Hero Boy asked

" Playmaker was already here. " Kusanagi said

" He's was with you?! " Soulburner asked in surprise

" I guess we should log out immediately. He was waiting for us. " Mouse Hero Boy said in a rush

" But... " Soulburner uttered, trying to say something

And Revolver told them " Don't worry, we will handled this situation ourselves. Just go back immediately. "

" If you need some help, just contact us. " Ghost Girl said

" We will " Mouse Hero Boy said

So, both Mouse Hero Boy and Soulburner log out from Link VRAINS. Back at the real life world, Jeru and Takeru went back to Kusanagi hotdog stand and they saw Yusaku sitted in the chair, who was not able to move.

" Oh, you two came back. " Kusanagi said, turned to them

" Master Yusaku-san! What happened to you? " Jeru asked, with a worried expression, approached to him

" He was hitted by a gun blaster by one of the members of the Virus Clan. " Kusanagi said

" You mean Arga, right? That woman was trying to going to after him. " Takeru said, correcting the hunction

" She was going to after him? But why? " Kusanagi asked, with curiosity

" It was a long story, Kusanagi- san. But for now, we need to bring him to his home to take a rest, in order to recovered his injury. " Jeru said to him

" Are you really sure about that? " Kusanagi asked

" Don't worry about me, Kusanagi-san. I will handled it by myself. I'll be getting fine tomorrow. " Yusaku said

And Kusanagi was nodded his head and sigh breathly and said to Jeru and Takeru " Okay then, you two bring him back to his house. "

" Hey! How about me?! You can't leave me here! " Ai shouted

" Just calm down, Ai-kun. Me and Takeru will be carried him to his house. I'll be back in a hour. My master needs some private rest to do. " Jeru told him

" Okay... just stay well, Yusaku. " Ai said, with a sigh

" I will. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Jeru-kun will be taking care of the shop while I was still taking a rest for a while. " he told him and he turned to Kusanagi, asked " Is it was okay for you to let Jeru stayed with you for the night? "

" Of course not, Yusaku and besides he was a courteous and responsible pet animal after all. You should take a rest for now. " Kusanagi said in response

And so, Jeru and Takeru bringed Yusaku to his house, not far away from the Den City Park.

" Are you sure that you will handled all by yourself, Yusaku? " Takeru asked

" Don't worry, Master. I'll be in charge in helping Kusanagi-san and the hotdog shop for the night. You'll be getting well tomorrow. " Jeru said

" Thanks, you two. " Yusaku said, with a smile

Finally, they made to Yusaku's house.

" If you need some any help, just contact us. " Takeru said

" I will, Takeru. " Yusaku said

" Just stay well and take some rest, Master. " Jeru told him

Yusaku tapped his hand on his head, said to him " I never expected from you, Jeru-kun. You must behave yourself, okay? "

" I will, Master. I promise. " Jeru said

" So, see you at tomorrow morning? " Takeru asked

" Of course " Yusaku said

" Good night, Master. " Jeru said

" Good night too, Jeru-kun. " Yusaku said

Before they left, Jeru shared a hug to Yusaku and after that they left him, went back to Den City. And so, Yusaku went in inside.

" Well... I need to take a rest for a while. I need to go back to my room right now. " he said to himself

As he was approached to staircase, a tall woman wearing a hat was standing at the wall post, making Yusaku was stunned in surprise.

" Who are you? Why are you doing here in my house? "

And the woman flipped away her hat and she asked, with an evil expression " Do you ever forgot about me, Playmaker-chan or should I say.. Yusaku Fujiki. "

Yusaku, was surprised in fear of what the woman asked him and he said in surprise " No way... it couldn't be... it was really you... Sumi Akano-san...No... you must be Arga?! "

And he accidentally dropped his handkerchief on the floor, as she looked at him, with frightened expression.

" At last, you had remember me at all, Yusaku. " she said with an evil grin

She tried to approached to him however Yusaku was also tried to stepped back away from her.

" Stay away from me, Sumi! I won't ever go with you! " Yusaku shouted

" Oh really... "

He tried to run away through the door but Sumi pulled his arm away and she pinned him on the wall, then she covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

" Oh, my darling Yusaku... you won't ever escaped from me just like from the past 10 years ago. "

Then she smiled at him, with evil grin while Yusaku can't able to move.

 **Now that Yusaku (Playmaker) had finally discovered Arga's secret identity in which no other than Sumi Akano, the mysterious woman from his past. What is her relation with him? and what is her true purpose why she wants him?**

 **As he was held captive in her evil hands, Will his pet Jeru, Kusanagi, Ai and Takeru will be able to rescued him from her? How about Midorina? Will she be truly the one to rescued Yusaku from Sumi?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - Confrontation**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Confrontation

In the previous chapter, Yusaku was having a bad nightmare from his past that he was been badly hurt by an unknown person. The next day, Yusaku along with Jeru and Takeru went to Link VRAINS to met up with Varis, Akira Zaizen and Ghost Gal, to discussed about on how they will defeated the Virus Force but that moment, Gardina joined in their meeting discussion however the discussion was interrupted when Arga and the armies arrives in. When she sees Playmaker for the very first time in personal, she requested him to come to her and the group intervenes in, fighting them. After the battle fight, Mouse Hero Boy and Soulburner returned back to real life world. They were shocked that Yusaku was injured due to Arga's shot attack and they bring him to his house where he was staying at. As the two left away, Yusaku was surprised when he saw Sumi Akano (the real life persona of Arga), revealed that she was the one who had hurt him from the past.

Will Jeru and the others will discovered her evil presence? Will they able to rescued Yusaku from her evil clutches or their is something else to rescued him?

Find Out

Note: Just like the previous chapter, the Japanese characters names counterparts will be used with the exception of Jeru.

Sumi Akano, the real life persona of Arga, had covered his mouth in order to prevent him from speaking. Yusaku, can't able to move out away from her.

" Oh... my dear Yusaku-chan... you will never escaped from me just like from the past 10 years ago. " she said, as she tried to touched him by her hand

He tried to pushed away from her, running quickly to the upstairs, to go at his room however Sumi had chloroformed him into deep sleep by covering his mouth again through handkerchief.

" You will be belong to me... for real.. " she said with an evil expression

Then, she carried him away from the house, placed him at the back of the front sit of the car. After that, she rode her car and left the place. No one noticed of what happened except for Roboppy, sensing that Yusaku was in terrible danger.

The next morning, Jeru was helping Kusanagi in selling the foods to the customers at around the Den Park.

" Here you go, sir. " Jeru said, handled the order to the first customer

" Thanks! " the first customer said and he left off

" Whew! It was so great to work as a food server. " Jeru said, wiped his sweat on his forehead through his palm hand

Kusanagi approached to him, asked " So... did you enjoy the work, Jeru-chan? "

" Well... it was very hard but I was feel enjoyed working, in order to help others even though my master was always in here to helped others. " Jeru said in response

" Yusaku will be happily thrilled to see you just like that. " Kusanagi said to him, with a happy expression

" No problem at all, Kusanagi-san. " Jeru responded

" By the way... Could Yusaku will be fine in his home? " Ai asked them

" Don't worry, he will get better today. Cheered up! " Jeru told him, insisted

" I think I got a bad feeling about this. " Ai said, in a thoughtful manner

" bad feeling? What do you mean by that, Ai-kun? " Kusanagi asked him, in curiosity

Then suddenly, Takeru arrived in, in a panicked manner.

" Takeru-san! What's wrong? What all of this rush in a hurry is all about? " Jeru asked

" Yusaku was not on his house. " Takeru said in response

" Say what?! " the three shocked in surprised

Then, the four went to the house in which Yusaku was lives.

" Yusaku! Are you in there?! Answer me! " Kusanagi asked, trying to knocked the door

" I was trying to opened it but it was locked up. " Takeru said to him

" Is there's a key was placed in here? " Jeru asked

" There was no key at all in every corner of his house. " Flame responded

" Uggh... great... Now what should we do?! How we gonna contact him? " Ai asked in panicked

" Do you still have his phone number? " Kusanagi asked

" Yes, I have kept his phone number in my cellphone. " Jeru said in response

" Can you able to contact him? " Takeru asked

He tried to dialed his master's phone number but it was interrupted when Roboppy appeared out of the bushes.

" It was Roboppy-chan! " Ai said in surprise

" Can you tell to us of where is Master Yusaku was? " Jeru asked

Roboppy telled to them about everything of what happened, through his sign language and movements. After he telled everything, they began to thought in suspicious.

" Sumi Akano? Don't tell me that.. " Kusanagi said, uttered

" Who was that Sumi Akano anyway? " Takeru asked

" Akano-san was the woman who had hurt Master from the past. " Jeru said in response

" No way! She was the person that you told to me yesterday? " Takeru asked in curiosity

" Yes, she is. " Jeru said

" But I thought that she had left the country but.. why she had to returned back here? Yusaku telled to me about that from before. " Kusanagi asked

" That's why I sensed a bad feeling from a while ago. I knew that it would have happened to him. " Ai said, in a thoughtful manner

" So.. now what? How we gonna find the hideout where that Sumi was staying at? " Flame asked

" I wont ever to forgive her to laid hands on Yusaku. I will punched her with all my strength. " Kusanagi said, in anger manner

And they went acrossed from every part of Den City, to searched for Sumi's hideout. Meanwhile in the hotel room, Yusaku opened his eyes again.

" Where am I? "

He was surprised that he was on the hotel building.

" I was here in a hotel?! But how did I got in here? "

That when, Sumi went in.

" Oh, you are finally awake, my dear Yusaku-chan. " she greeted

" Why did you bring me here, you bastard?! " Yusaku asked, in an anger manner

" Come on.. don't be such a rude to me just like that. After all, fate has brought us again after you had escaped from me ten years ago. " Sumi said, in amusement

" I wont ever to come with you! After all, you had make me sick that you had hurt me so badly. Don't you think I will feel the things that you have done to me? Just leave me alone! " Yusaku protested

She stepped forward to him, trying to touched him on the face with her hand.

" Don't you think that you will run away from me again? Quite pathetic you are... after all... I will give you everything as you wanted to.. and after all, you are my precious toy. " she said and she touched his face by her hand

But Yusaku slapped her hand away from her, in an anger expression.

" I'm not a toy, got that?! You dare me to treat me just like an object?! I'm a human being, I wanted to do everything to lived and to move on to a new life. I won't ever stucked in the darkness by a greedy woman just like you! " he protested

Sumi, turned angry in rage and she pulled his arm quickly then she pinned him again at the wall.

" You think that you will rejected me again?! Since I met you, I never thought that you are far more different from any other children that I met. But you are the most precious thing that I have with. After all, my only true desire is to that to be with you... my dear Yusaku-chan. "she said, with an evil amusement

She removed his uniform coat, getting near to him but Yusaku turned his face away from her.

" Don't be such an impatient to me... after all... I will make you everything to be... to belong to me.. " she said, with evil amusement

She get near to him, trying to kissed him on the lips but suddenly someone had arrived in.

" Who was that? " Sumi wondered in surprise, as she turned back around

But it was actually Green Lantern Girl had appeared before them, making Yusaku was surprise in delight.

" Green Lantern Girl-sama! You are here! " he said in surprise, with happiness on his face

" Just leave Yusaku alone, you evil woman! " Green Lantern Girl demanded

" Who are you anyway?! " Sumi asked, in anger manner

" My name is Green Lantern Girl, the protector of the entire universe. I'll demand you to release him at once, you evil woman! " Green Lantern Girl responded

" to release him? Ha, I will never do such a thing just like that is because that he was truly belong to me. " Sumi said, with evil amusement

She grabbed him on his neck through her hand, held him hostage in bait and she released her gun, pointing at her.

" Green Lantern Girl-sama! Stay away! " Yusaku yelled

" Don't ever make a move or else I will killed him. " Sumi warned her

" please... don't listen to her! she was trying to tricked you... don't listen to her! " Yusaku pleaded

" I wont ever listen to an evil wicked person just like you!! " Green Lantern Girl shouted, fired her green powers to her, hitted her gun weapon, fell down on the floor

" Why you?... " Sumi said, in anger

Then, she kicked her down off to the floor, using her both feet, released Yusaku from her grasp.

" Are you alright, Yusaku? " Green Lantern Girl asked, approached to him

" Yes, I'm fine. " Yusaku replied

" I have to get you out of here. " Green Lantern Girl said in a hurry, grabbed his hand and she carried him away by jumping through the window

And that moment, Yusaku was blushing red on his face again when he was held carried by Green Lantern Girl on her arms.

" Thanks for saving me again this time, Green Lantern Girl-sama. I never thought that you will never came. " Yusaku said

" It was a duty of a warrior, to helped others on those who are in need especially you, Yusaku. I won't let anyone else to harmed you especially that evil woman. " Green Lantern Girl stated

" But... how did you know that I was there? How did you get here so fast? " Yusaku asked in curiosity

" I will explain that to you later at my home. " Green Lantern Girl said in response

" your home? " Yusaku asked, in curiosity

" Yes, but for now, you shall stay in my house for the night so that you will avoid from harm. " Green Lantern Girl said to him

" But... my friends were looking for me.. I have to go back now. They are so very worried about me. " Yusaku said

" It was too dangerous for you to go back, as long as that evil woman will never find you anywhere. I will make sure that I will kept you safe away from her. " Green Lantern Girl told him

" But... I don't understand. Why you have known Sumi-san from the first place? Why are you doing this mission just for my sake? " Yusaku asked

" I'll explained that to you later. If that evil woman had never find you anywhere, I will carried you back home to your friends and family tomorrow. Is it that was okay for you? " Green Lantern Girl said

Yusaku nodded his head, in a silent manner, for a few minutes and after a moment, he responded to her " Okay, I will stay with you for the night but you have to promised to me that you will returned me back to my friends at tomorrow. "

" I will. As the protector, I will do everything in order to protect you from harm. " Green Lantern Girl said

" Green Lantern Girl-sama... " Yusaku said, in a romantic way

That moment, the two looked at each other, in a romantic manner. On the other hand, Sumi had went out of the hotel, rode on her car, to searched for Yusaku.

" _I wont let anyone to get my dear Yusaku-chan away from me! I will crushed her for good!_ " she thought on her mind, with an impatient manner

And she rode her car, to searched for Yusaku in every part of the Den City.

Back when, Jeru along with Kusanagi and Takeru are still searched for Yusaku, in every across the Den City. As they reached to the amusement park, they were noticed by Ema Bessho (the real life persona of Ghost Girl), who was eating ice cream on a cone.

" Hey! " she shouted

Jeru, was surprised when he saw her.

" _No way... you got to be kidding me... isn't that... Ghost Girl?!_ " he thought in surprise

They went approached to her.

" Oh... you must the woman riding in a motorcycle from before. " Kusanagi said in realization

" Do you know her, Kusanagi-san? " Takeru asked in curiosity

" Why are you guys are roaming around the park? Are you looking for something? " Ema asked

" We're looking for my master. " Jeru replied

" your master? " Ema wondered in surprise and then she recalled on her mind about the first encounter with Mouse Hero Boy in Link VRAINS that he was beside along with Playmaker then after a moment of minutes, she asked him " Are you Playmaker's secret apprentice? "

" Yes, I am. " Jeru responded and he thought again in his mind " _Maybe she knows about my secret identity and also to my master too._ "

" So.. why are you doing here? " Kusanagi asked

" By the way... what is the name of your master? " Ema asked Jeru (Note: This is the first time that she asked for Playmaker's real life persona)

" _No... I can't tell to her about his name... or else... there will be a love triangle fight!_ _What should I do?!_ " he thought, in a panicked manner

" Umm... are you alright, mouse boy? Just tell me your master name? " Ema asked

" Don't say it, Jeru-chan!! " Ai yelled

" _No! No! I can't do that! If she finds out that she knows about my master's real secret... things will going torned down for good._ " he thought again in his mind then he paused in silent manner and after a moment of seconds, he thought " _Well... I have no other choice... sorry, Master Yusaku-san... forgive me..._ "

" So... can you tell me his name? " Ema asked

And he responded " My master name was Yusaku Fujiki, the real life persona of Playmaker. "

" What?! Are you out of your mind?! You can't tell his name and his real secret! " Ai protested, with a deep sigh breath

Ema, was surprised in shocked when he said the name of Yusaku for the very first time.

" No way... Playmaker was Yusaku Fujiki?! But why? He was quite very mature when I saw him in Link VRAINS. So... he was the one I saw from before at your hotdog shop. I never thought that he was actually very younger than when he's entered in Link VRAINS. " she said in surprise

" I will explained to you about that later, Ema-san... I mean... Ghost Girl. Can you helped us first to find him? " Jeru requested

" But why? " Ema asked

" He was went missing this morning at his home. We thought that he was held kidnapped by someone else, goes by the name Sumi Akano. " Takeru said in response

" Can you able to help us? You are a well skilled hacker and hunter. Are you willing to joined with us? " Jeru asked her

She nodded her head for a seconds then she responded " Of course, I will helped you out, Mouse Hero Boy... I mean... Jeru-chan. "

" Good to hear that, Ema-san... I mean... Ghost Girl.. " Jeru said, with a half smile expression

And Ema came along to searched for Yusaku. On the other hand, Green Lantern Girl bring Yusaku to her permanent home. Her house was looked like a headquarters.

" Wow! Your house was great! I had never seen this kind of home from before. " he said, with amazement

Then she placed him down on the large soft sofa.

" Just stay back right there. You can touched anything on the top of the table but don't stand up, okay? I must changed my outfit in my room. " Green Lantern Girl to him

" Okay " Yusaku responded

And she leaves off. After a hour later, Yusaku was still waiting for Green Lantern Girl to come back in.

" What's she taking so long? " he thought

But then suddenly, Midorina went back in, making Yusaku was surprised in curiosity.

" I'm back " Midorina said, as she entered the living room

" Midorina-sama? Why are you doing here? Where is Green Lantern Girl-sama? Why she didn't came back here in inside? " Yusaku asked

" Well actually... she had told me that I'll be the one to guard the house while she was away on a new mission. " Midorina responded and she thought on her mind " _He didn't know that I'm Green Lantern Girl after all._ "

" Oh, I see about that. I was started to feeled scared in fear of because of what happened to me a while ago. " Yusaku said

" Oh, you mean that evil woman Sumi-san? " Midorina asked him, correcting the hunction

" Wait?... did you know her in personal? " Yusaku asked in curiosity

" No, not exactly but I had heard from the police informants that they are still went continuing to searched for her. She had escaped from the prison a long time ago.So that's why Green Lantern Girl send me here to protect you from harm and dangers including that evil woman. " Midorina said in response

Then, Yusaku nodded his head, in a silent manner.

" Yusaku? Are you alright? " Midorina asked

That moment, he rushed to her in terrify, hugged her tightly, making her to blushed in red reaction.

" I'm so scared that she will come to after me, I don't know on what should I do even though I'm trying to become courageous and brave but I can't take this by myself. That's why I need you to stayed by my side, Midorina-sama... always. " he said, with emotional expression

And Midorina said to him " Yusaku, I had promised to you that I will take care of you at all times from this day forward. I swear. I will remained to be your childhood friend forever... for real. "

" Midorina-sama... you are the only girl that I will loved with. I will never fall in love to someone else... forever. " Yusaku said, with romantic manner

And they are embraced with each other. Back when, it was already passed afternoon, Jeru and the others are still searching for Yusaku in every corner of Den City. A hour later of walking around, they are started to getting tired.

" Man... shall we continued to searched for him tomorrow? It was getting sunset already. " Takeru asked

" I think I guessed you are right. It was almost long hours of walking around in every corner of the city. " Flame stated

" I guess you are right. We need to continued to searched for him tomorrow. I hope that Master Yusaku-san was alright. " Jeru said and he told to Ema, said " Can you able to searched some secret informations about the mysterious woman named Sumi Akano-san? If you had find it, just transferred some of her secret informations to me. "

" I will, Mouse Hero Boy... I mean... Jeru-chan. " Ema responded

" Come on, let's go back. " Kusanagi said in a rush

The four went separately, returned back to their respective homes. In the right corner of the street, Jerry Mouse and his cousin Nibbles were watching the poster of Green Lantern Girl, that placed on the wall of the arcade game center.

" Cous, Are you sure that Green Lantern Girl was truly exist in this city? " Nibbles asked

" I don't know, my dear nephew. I guess she was the new protector of the entire world after all. " Jerry responded

" I wished that I could meet that warrior in reality. " Nibbles said, with full of excitement

" You say so, my dear nephew. I hope that we will meet that heroine in personal. " Jerry said, with a smiling expression and he asked him " Shall we meet up with Tom and the others at the mall? "

Back when at the house in which Midorina was temporary staying in, Yusaku was fixed himself, by facing through the mirror.

" There! " and he turned around, from back to back

This time, he weared a different clothes for the very first time that Midorina gave to him. After he fixed himself, he went downstairs. Midorina was on the dining room, prepared the foods for the dinner. When she saw him that he weared the new clothes that she gave to him, she glance at him with a smiling expression.

" Why are you smiling at me just like that? " Yusaku asked her

" You are so nice and handsome when you weared the new clothes that I gave to you. I hope you will loved it. " Midorina said, with another smiling expression

" Do you really think so? " Yusaku asked her again

" Of course and besides that you are my only childhood friend that I have with. " Midorina stated and she told him " Come, let's eat. "

The two are eating dinner together for the very first time.

" I had never eat with you for the very first time since I have stayed with Kusanagi-san at the hotdog shop along with my close pet, Jeru-kun. " Yusaku said to her

" No need to thank me, Yusaku. After all, I will continued to take care of you, in order to get you avoid from dangers. " Midorina said in response

That moment, he started to get closer to her by leaning to her side then Midorina changed the topic, asked him " Umm... I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Midorina-sama? " Yusaku asked, as he still kept leaning towards her

Meanwhile, Sumi was still went on searching around in every corner of Den City, to searched for Yusaku and to eliminate Green Lantern Girl. Suddenly, her cellphone was ringing from her pocket and she picked it up.

" Hello? " Sumi asked

A mysterious voice caller, said in response " Where are you now?! "

" I'm still here in the right corner of the second street. What do you want? " Sumi asked, with a little impatient expression

" Do you still remember our contact preposition meeting? I had already told to you from before a week ago that we will meet together at the parking lot at the mall by exactly 7:00 o clock pm sharp. " the mysterious caller told her

" Oh, I almost forgot. I was so very busy to searched for something this morning . " Sumi replied

" About what? Going after to that young man again? Are you insaning yourself? You had not doing your job responsibilities so well because of that searched for that favorite young man of yours from the past. " the mysterious caller said, with a little anger expression

She thought that she knows about her secret relationship with Yusaku from the past and then she responded, in apologizing way " I'll be right there, Sir. My apologies. " and she put down her cellphone on her pocket

Then she rode her car, going to the mall parking lot in which she will gonna met up with the mysterious client that she had called with.

" _Next time, I will make sure that I will get him if I don't have any jobs to do and to crushed that green haired warrior girl... Just wait for me, my dear Yusaku-chan... wherever you are... I will still continue on finding you... for real._ " she thought

And she rode her car on the way to the shopping mall, in which she will gonna meet up with the mysterious stranger that she had called with.

Back at the house, after when Midorina asked him, the two were looking at each other for a moment, face to face, in a romantic manner.

After a moment of seconds, Yusaku responded, asked " What thing that you will gonna asked me? "

" About your first encounter with that evil woman, named Sumi Akano-san from the past. Can you explained it that to me? " Midorina asked

Yusaku, nodded his head, terrify in fear in silent mood when she mentioned the name of Sumi to him. He gripped his both hands, with a little anger on his face.

" I can't really forgive her... for what she had done to me 10 years ago since before I met you... after the Lost Incident. When I was taken in a school center for the lost children just like me, who had goes in the same incident. I thought that good things will gonna changed my life, in order to forget my terrifying trauma until that time, Sumi Akano-san was one of the activists helpers in that school center. She was deeply close to other childrens especially when it's comes to teaching. But when she had trained me, I thought at first that she was very kind to others because of helping other people however things are going to be torned down in to the dept of darkness." Yusaku stated

" And then what happened? " Midorina asked

Then, Yusaku went on telling his story to her " I had discovered her real hidden secret personality. That night after she had tutored me in the classroom, she brings me in a mysterious room that I had never seen from before. That very moment, she had locked up the door room and that's how she had started to hurt me so badly. "

(Flashback)

In an empty room, Young Yusaku was sat on the floor, terrify in fear, as Sumi approached to him.

" Sumi-san... What think are you doing? "

" Oh come on... don't be such a frightening person to me. I will wanted to make you something so very special. "

" make me so very special? What are you talking about? "

Then, she get near to him and after that she pinned him down on the floor, in a lying position. She hold both of his hands put down through her own hands. That very moment, he can't able to move.

" Uh... What is this, Sumi-san? What is the meaning of this? "

" I will make you as my dearest slave from this day forward. "

" me? as your slave? No! You can't do this to me! I'm begging of you, don't do this. "

" Oh... my dear Yusaku-chan... you are my precious pupil that I ever met. After all, I will give you everything as you wanted to, in a condition to become my slave. "

" please... don't do this! please... "

" Oh.. it will be... I'm a criminal... you know that... "

And she started to harassed him. Young Yusaku has no other choice but to cried in fear, as she continued harassing him.

Then, Yusaku went continued saying " That's the first time that I was experiencing of harassment and abused from her. I was totally very helpless and defenseless. I was trying to move away from her but in the end I had given up. The next two days, some of the other fellow activists teachers including some of the other children had found me, laying unconscious on the floor, without any of clothes that I weared. When the activists telled me about of what happened to me, I had tell to them everything of what happened. Since after that incident, Sumi-san didn't returned back to the school center. I was trying to forget about the incident that was haunted me for the very first time in my life however I was still in terrify that she will returned back again until the next month that I met you for the very first time. I had totally forgotten all about of what she did to me. "

(Flashback Stops)

" I never realized that Sumi-san was a criminal person after all... It was truly unforgivable! " he said, with a little anger expression on his face

" I been heard that she was arrested by the police 3 years ago due to some cases of killing attempts in every across from Japan. " Midorina stated

" When I was 13 years old at that time, I was been shocked in horror that she had escaped from the prison jail last week. At first, I thought that I will be safe from her but however when I found her in the street..." Yusaku said

(Flashback Continues)

At the left corner of the street, Yusaku was walking across to the waiting shed. That moment, he saw Sumi, wearing different clothes and then he was shocked in horror when he saw her, realized that she was already escaped from the prison jail a week ago. Sumi, turned around, looked at him, with evil glare on her face. He tried to run away as he could however Sumi provoked him.

" Where did you think are you going? Are you trying to run away from me just like that? "

" What think are you doing in the city? I never thought that you are already put in the prison jail 3 years ago. "

" I had been escaped from the prison, with the help of my close ally of mind. The police are quite completely so foolish. And so, I will find you of course... isn't right, my dear Yusaku-chan. It was a long time that we didn't seen each other. "

Yusaku's facial expression turned madly in rage, said to her " After all those years that you had been abused me so badly, I was trying to forget that incident that it was haunted me in my entire life. I was trying to move forward to lived a brand new life, without any of bad experiences anymore. So... stay away from me and I don't need you anymore again! "

He turned around, walked away from her. Sumi, trying to pulled his hand, forcefully and she attempted to removed his uniform coat away.

" Just come with me, my dear Yusaku-chan. "

" I won't ever to come with you, Sumi-san!! Just leave me alone! "

And he pushed her away then he went on walked away on the road.

" _Someday... I will make everything in order to returned back to me again... the one and only my dear Yusaku-chan..._ " she thought

After that, she walked away, going in other direction.

(Flashback Ends)

" As years goes by, Sumi was keeping on tracking me wherever I go anywhere around the city. I never thought that I will move on from her however she continued to kept tormented my peaceful entire life. I was trying to become more braver but I was totally completely defenseless.. " Yusaku stated

" I finally understand now of what she did to you. But still, I will never let her to laid her fingers on you again just like she did in the past. " Midorina said to him

" You will? " Yusaku asked

" Of course, I will be remained to stayed by your side at all times, to protect you from harm. " Midorina said to him, with full of determination

And the two embraced each other, by through hugging, making Yusaku cried in emotional, with teardrops fell from his eyes.

On the other hand, at the parking lot of the shopping mall, Sumi had finally arrived in, placed her car on the right side of the parking section and then she went to the main parking section, in which she will gonna meet up with the mysterious stranger who had called her on the cellphone a while ago. The mysterious stranger carried a large luggage and after a few of seconds, the stranger had handed over to her, with an evil smile expression on his face.

" So... what issue that you wanted to tell me about? " Sumi asked

The mysterious stranger had hold a picture of Yusaku, through his hand, making her to shocked in surprised and the mysterious stranger smiled in evil grin at her, making her to shocked in grief.

 **Who was that mysterious stranger that Sumi met with? And how did he knows about Sumi's secret relationship with Yusaku? On the other hand, Jeru along with Takeru, Kusanagi and Ema Bessho are still searching for informations about Sumi Akano. Will they can able to found him? Will Midorina can able to revealed the real truth to Yusaku about her real superheroine secret identity (Green Lantern Girl) and her virtual self identity (Gardina)? Who will the first to discovered her real secret? Will it could be Takeru or Jeru?**

 **The love story continues on**

 **Find Out**

 **Chapter 10 - The Secret Power of The Green Ring**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Secret of The Green Ring

In the previous chapter, the main protagonist Yusaku was been held abducted and captive by Sumi, the woman whom had hurt him from the past 10 years ago. But then, Green Lantern Girl rescued him from her, bring to her own headquarters home. On the other hand, Jeru and the others met the real life persona of Ghost Girl, Ema Bessho at the park. Later, Jeru admitted that Master Playmaker was actually his own master, Yusaku Fujiki and so she assists them to find him. On the other hand, Hazel asked Yusaku about his first encounter with Sumi from the past and then he telled everything of what happened to him. And so, Hazel vowed that she will protect Yusaku, despite that he didn't know that she got two secret identities. Meanwhile, Sumi met up with the mysterious stranger at the parking lot of the mall, giving a luggage box and then the stranger showed the picture of Yusaku, making her to shocked in surprised.

What will be her next move? Will she can able to discovered Sumi's true evil treachery? Will either Jeru or Takeru can able to discovered the secret identity of Green Lantern Girl and Gardina?

Find Out

Note - Still Japanese names counterparts were used with the exception of Jeru.

In the parking lot of the mall, the mysterious stranger showed to Sumi the picture of Yusaku, making her to shocked in surprised.

" Surprising, isn't it, Sumi-san? "

" Hold on... why did you know about Yusaku-chan? "

" It was very obvious, isn't it? The one that you have been hurt with 10 years ago? "

" Yes, it is! I have escaped from the prison jail, in order to catch him. "

The mysterious stranger laughed of what she said.

" What the funny? "

" Oh... after all those years, you are still going to after your favorite young man of yours, quite pathetic you are. You didn't know what are you doing. "

" What I'm really doing? What are you talking about? " with an evil gritted expression on her face

" Well, have you ever met Playmaker, the hero of Link VRAINS? "

" Yes, it is and... what is all about it? "

" And of course, you are the only one to discovered his secret identity, don't you? "

" Yes, of course. Yusaku-chan was really Playmaker after all. So, there is anything else to asked you, Sir? "

" I have a new order job to do. "

" What is it? "

" Bring that young man to me tomorrow. If someone gets in your way, eliminate them! "

" Yes, Sir... No... Virus King-sama. " then she bowed before him

The mysterious stranger whom Sumi was talking with, was no other than, the real life persona of the Virus King, ruler of the Virus Clan, goes by the name Mitsuo Kayama, the one who had helped Sumi from the prison jail and the boss of the kidnapping organization, who were the responsible for abducting Yusaku and the other children in during the Lost Incident.

After their secret conversation, Sumi went in to her car, sat on the driver's seat, thought in an evil manner " _There is no way to hide in everywhere... my dear Yusaku-chan... no... Playmaker-chan... I will find you at all cost..._ " and she went on driving, went out of the mall.

On the other hand at the Kusanagi's Hotdog Stall, Jeru was still sat at the chair, searching on the computer, felt a little douse.

Kusanagi, approached to him, asked " Are you not suppose to be asleep, Jeru-chan? It was already late at night. Just continued with that tomorrow. I hope Ghost Girl will received to us some of the secret informations all about Arga and Sumi Akano. "

" But still... I was so very worried about my master. I can't sleep unless he was with me at all times. " placing his hand at the left side of his face

Kusanagi sat on the chair, next to him.

" I know of what you have feel, after all... he was always there to support you at all the times when you are need. "

" I was little bit afraid that evil woman might hurt him again so badly. She was very so cruel to him, hurting innocent and defenseless young men just like my master. "

Kusanagi tapped his hand at Jeru's head, said in a cheering manner, " Don't need to be worried, Jeru-chan. I hope Yusaku was safe out there. He was very brave guy who has nothing to be feared with. "

" Thanks, Kusanagi-san. " with a smiling expression

" Come, you should sleep now. We have to finished this tomorrow morning. "

" Okay "

And Jeru went to the mouse hole, to take a sleep on his bed.

Meanwhile on the other hand, Yusaku was sat on the bed, looking at the window, watching at the stars at the night skies. His facial expression was to feel a little bit douse, just like Jeru did.

Midorina, went in, carried some cold orange juice, saw him, not able to said anything then she asked him " Um, Yusaku, is there's something wrong? "

" I miss Jeru very much. It was the first time that I felt this feeling of separation of friendship. " placing his hand on his chest, tightly

She placed the glass on the table, went to him, said " I know that it was hard to separate someone who has very close to you the most but don't need to be worried, Yusaku. I'll promise that I will returned back to your friends tomorrow morning. "

" Are you really sure? "

" Of course, I won't see you ever to be lonely. Just like my boss told me that young men have some very strong emotions better than young women. "

" I see about that. "

" Shall you get to sleep now? It was already nighttime. "

" Okay " and he went to bed, then he said " Good Night, Midorina-sama. "

" Good Night, Yusaku. " with a smiling expression on her face

When Yusaku was fall asleep, Midorina placed a blanket, in order to make him comfortable. Before she left the room, she gave him a good night kiss on his face and then she left the room.

That very moment, she went to her own room, getting her green ring at the table and then she holds it, through her hand.

" _Yusaku will never discovered who really I am... as a superheroine and as a player of Link VRAINS as well. Although I should wanted to tried to tell him but still..._ "

She closed her eyes and she recalled everything about her first encounter with the first Green Lantern Girl goes by the name Siti and her first battle.

(Flashback)

(3 years ago)

(In the streets of America)

Midorina, was waiting at the shed, near the main street, in which she was supposed to be take a ride on the way to her work. When the bus was about stop by, she tried to step in, but suddenly someone had called her.

" You must be Midorina-san, don't you? "

She turned her back around, asked " Yes, and who are you anyway? "

Siti (in a human form), weared a different clothes. Her eyes were purely color dark green and her hair was much shorter and she wear a glasses.

" My name is Siti, one of the members of the Green Peace League Force. You have been chosen as the new bearer of the green ring. "

Then, Midorina was shocked of what she said and she asked in a funny manner " Me? As the new bearer of the green ring? No way! You got to be joking at me. It was just an ordinary fantasy story. "

" It was not a fantasy story, Midorina-san. That why I came here in this world, to seek you. "

" Hold on, I guess you having been mistaken someone else. I'm not the person that you been chosen with. "

" I'm not mistaken, you know that, after all, the green world has been chosen you, to weared the green ring, in order to protect the entire world from evil and darkness. "

A moment of seconds, Midorina was stunned of what she said and she paused for a while.

" So, what is your final answer? "

After a second, she responded " Okay, fine. I will accepted the favor that you asked me. But how should I trained myself as the new protector? "

" That's good to hear that, Midorina-san. But before that, I will give you this green ring, in order to used the powers and abilities against evil and darkness. "

She gave the green ring to her.

" But, how should I used it properly? "

" Listen up, that green ring was the only weapon in defeating the evil forces across the world. I was owned by that ring from before. "

" You are the first owner of this ring? "

" Yes, every members should weared the green rings in order to used it in fighting against evil that attacks the entire world. However, a new evil force has been strike in, destroyed the entire place and all of the green members were killed except for me who had escaped from the attack. I tried to fight back but I failed and so I decided to find someone, a person with a kind heart, that can able to used the green ring, in fighting against the new evil force, who had attacked the green world. "

" I'm so sorry to hear that. It was very hard that you are the only one to survived in that tragic manner. "

" So that's why I chosen you, because you have some positive attitudes and traits that you showed to the other people who are around you... and of course, your childhood friend from the past. "

" Wait... you know about my secret relationship with Yusaku?! But how? "

" Is because I have been checked and analyze every informations of every human beings across the planet Earth. That's one of the duties as the member of the Green Peace League Force. "

" Oh, I see. But, it was a secret one, okay? "

" I understand of what you had said. Just the two of us. "

" So... what should I do next, Siti-san? "

" Follow me " and she turned around, walked away then Midorina followed her next.

The two teleported to a civilized village, in which it was attacked by some unknown creatures. When Midorina saw the scenario, she was shocked in surprised.

" Siti-san, what is going on in here? "

" That scenario you have seen that it was been attacked by some unknown creatures from the other world. They came in the real life world in order to invade everywhere. "

" You mean like a colonization? "

" Exactly it is. The only way to stopped them is to used the green ring to transformed into your superhero form and fight them off. "

" Wow! That it was very easy for me to do that because I'm a well skilled pilot, you know that. "

" Hurry, there is no time left to waste. "

" I will, Siti-san. "

And so, she transformed into her superheroine form, Green Lantern Girl for the very first time. After she transformed, she was very amazed of her new style.

" Go and defeat them! "

" You got it "

Then, Green Lantern Girl used her green powers in order to defeat the unknown evil creatures, swooping away back to the other world where they are belonged with. After that, the villagers approached to her, congratulated for saving their village, and so Midorina felt for the very first time that she was very admired by some other people that she didn't know.

She approached to Siti, said " From this day forward, I will used this ring for the peace of the world. I promise. "

" It was no problem to me, Midorina-san... no... Green Lantern Girl. All the people will admired you because of your true kindness in your heart and soul. "

Midorina smiled of what she said.

(Flashback Ends)

(Returned back in present time)

After she had recalled everything on her mind, she weared the ring on her finger, thought " _I will revealed to him about my real secret identity... at the right place at the right time._ "

The next day, Midorina bringed Yusaku to the Kusanagi's hotdog shop at the Den Park. Kusanagi was surprised when he saw Yusaku.

" Yusaku! You are safe! Thanks goodness! " he said in relief, approached to him

" It was all thanks to Midorina-sama, who had helped me yesterday. " Yusaku responded

" Thank you so much, Midorina-san. " Kusanagi said

" Not at all, Kusanagi-san. After all, Yusaku was my only childhood friend that I have. " Midorina said, with a smiling expression

" Your Welcome. By the way, should I treat you some food for free? " Kusanagi asked

" You will?! " Midorina asked in surprise

" Of course, it was my gratitude for taking care of Yusaku after all. " Kusanagi said, with a little embarrassment

" Kusanagi-san! You had make me embarrassed! " Yusaku protested

And so, Kusanagi treat her a free hotdog food and a coffee drink. She sat on the separated seat.

" Hold on... where is Jeru anyway? " Yusaku asked

" He was on the school this morning. He will returned back home by noontime. " Kusanagi responded

" I see. " Yusaku muttered, with a little douse expression on his face

That a moment of sudden, Takeru arrives in.

" Hey! You are safe! " he shouted, as he approached to him

" I never thought that you will came here today. " Yusaku said

" Me and Jeru-kun were searching for you yesterday in every corner of the city because that you been held captive by that evil woman Sumi-san. " Takeru stated

" No need to be worried, Midorina-sama was the one who had rescued me yesterday. " Yusaku said

When Takeru looks at her, he saw the green ring that she weared on her finger, and he thought " _It couldn't be that... Midorina was actually..._ " then he asked Yusaku " Shall I talked to her for a moment? "

" Of course, I will fixed some of my things at my house. I'll be back in a few hour. " Yusaku said in a rush

" I will " Takeru said

And Yusaku left away.

" So, what you will gonna talked to me about something? " Midorina asked

" But first, shall we talked in the park statue, so that no one can heard us. " Takeru responded

" Wait... are you really sure about that? " Flame asked, in a low tone voice manner

" Fine with me " Midorina said

And so, both two are went to the park statue.

" So, Takeru. What you will gonna asked me all about? " Midorina asked

" All about your secret identities of course. " Takeru responded

" Wait... you had discovered my real secret? But how? Yusaku didn't know about that. " Midorina asked in curiosity

" So, that why I wanted to asked you, for a one question. " Takeru said

" What is it? " Midorina asked

" Are you really the superheroine Green Lantern Girl and and the virtual identity, Gardina? If Yusaku finds out who you really are, his life will be at vain. " Takeru said

" his life at vain? What are you talking about? " Midorina asked

On the other hand at the Den Animal School, after classes, Jeru had been received a message from Ema Bessho.

" What is this? "

He opened the message on his cellphone and the message said:

 _Meet me up at the outside of the school later. I will showed to you something that it will be shocked by your face._

After he reads it, he thought that " _It couldn't be that... she had discovered about Sumi Akano and Arga as well? Or even Green Lantern Girl or Gardina. I have to be more quick._ "

That when, his close friend, Mana Shima,a fellow cat and the pet of Naoki Shima, Yusaku's friend and classmate approached to him, asked "Jeru-chan, what are you doing? The club meeting will started soon. "

" I will, Shima-san. " Jeru responded

And he went along with him, to the club room, for a meeting conference.

 **Now that Yusaku had returned home once again, things are started to getting more intense and suspicious as Takeru finally discovered her secret superhero identity, Green Lantern Girl and her virtual identity, Gardina and he asked her if she and her identities are in one persona. Sumi, had been ordered by the real persona of the Virus King, is no other than, Mitsuo Kayama, the boss leader of the kidnapping group organization, who were the responsible for kidnapping Yusaku and the other children in during the Lost Incident. Meanwhile, Jeru had received a message from Ema Bessho, thought that she had found some informations about Sumi and Arga even also Green Lantern Girl and Gardina as well.**

 **Will Midorina (Green Lantern Girl / Gardina) can finally admitted to Yusaku (Playmaker) about her real secrets? Will their childhood relationship will started to progressed up? What will be the next move for our duelists of Link VRAINS? Will they can be discovered the Virus Clan's wrath and evil tyranny?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - Takeru Reveals Her Secret To Yusaku**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Discovering the truth was not very easy. You have to find out some real circumstances in order to proved that it was really true or not. Stating a false truth to a person, will caused a intense misunderstanding. Learned to be well informed to anyone. "**

 **\- Jeru (Mouse Hero Boy)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Takeru Reveals Her Secret To Yusaku

In the previous chapter, the mysterious stranger was telling to Sumi about her secret relationship with Yusaku and so he ordered her to eliminate someone who gets in their way. The mysterious stranger whom Sumi was no other than the leader boss of the kidnapping organization, who were the responsible for kidnapping Yusaku and the other children since the Lost Incident. The next day, Midorina brings Yusaku back to Kusanagi's home. A seconds later, Takeru arrives in, looking at the green ring that Midorina wears on her finger and so he talks to her in private, asking if she was really Green Lantern Girl and Gardina. On the other hand, Jeru received a message from Ghost Girl, saying that he will meet her at the outside of the school, to tell about the informations that she had found.

Will Midorina can able to admitted to Yusaku about her real hidden secret identity as a superheroine?

Find Out

Hazel, was surprised of what Takeru asked her.

" Hold on... how did you know who I really am? " she asked him with curiosity

" When me and Jeru first saw you in personal for the very first time, I realized that you are acting so strangely when you heard the name of Yusaku and so you had said that from yourself that you are really truly concerned about him. " Takeru responded

" And... we noticed that you used the green power on your ring when you tried to protect him from the Virus servants. So, after the duel match against the Virus servants, he and Jeru were researching of some every of the informations that found on the computer. We have finally realized that the ring that you weared on your finger was the same. You are really actually Green Lantern Girl and Gardina. " Flame stated

And so, Hazel had finally gave up, in a defeat manner, and she said " Yes, you are right. I'm actually the superheroine of the entire world, Green Lantern Girl and my virtual identity, Gardina. "

" But, why you became a superheroine from the very first place, Hazel? " Takeru asked

" Someone who had went in the planet Earth, to searched for someone who can weared the green ring. She is only survivor who had escaped from the other planet and so.. she gave the green ring to me, in order to used it to protect from evil and darkness. At first, it was very hard to used it but in the end, I can able to managed to used this ring. " Hazel said in response

" I get it now. You are in the same side just like Yusaku and me, to fight against the evil forces. " Takeru said

" But.. I'm not ready to revealed my secret identity to him. If I did, his life will be put at terrible risks. " Hazel stated, in a worried expression

" I know of what you have feel for him, is because that you are his childhood friend from the past. If you wanted to proved that you loved him so much, then showed it to him of what you have got with even though you are a superheroine of the entire world. " Takeru said to her, with determination

She smiled of what he said to her and she responded " Thanks for your concern about me, Takeru Homura... I mean... Soulburner. "

" Well.. I guess you have already know who really I am. But you should called me by my virtual name if you prefer. " Takeru said to her

" No problem, Soulburner. " Hazel said

They shaking their hands with each other.

" I guess we are allies from now on. " Takeru said

" If you say so, by the way, did you know about Jeru's secret virtual identity? " Hazel asked

" Well you see, Jeru's secret virtual identity name was Mouseboy. " Takeru responded

" Oh, I get it now. But don't ever tell to anyone about our secret conversation, okay? It was just between us players of Link VRAINS. " Hazel told him

" We understand that, Hazel... I mean.. Miss Gardina. " Takeru said

" So, what's now? Now that the brand new enemies, the Virus Clan had been started to invaded every virtual link worlds. " Flame asked

" Hey, did you still remember of what Varis said to us? " Takeru asked

" To find the ultimate tool that it can able to used against the Virus Clan, the anti virus tool. " Hazel responded

" But the question is.. where it was placed? Varis told it that it was on the underneath of the link site. " Takeru wondered

" I guessed we should find it soon as possible before the Virus Clan can get handle on that item. " Hazel said

" I guess you are right, Miss Gardina. " Takeru said

On the other hand, Jeru met up with Emma at the outside of school hallway.

He approached to her, asked " So, did you had searched everything? "

" Yes, Mouseboy. I have searched every hidden details about the Virus Clan and it's secret hideout. This is the only way in order to tracked down the Virus Clan and to stopped from targeting Playmaker... I mean... your master Yusaku. "

He hold the USB device through his hand, looking at it then he turned to her, said " Thanks for the help, Ghost Gal... I mean.. Miss Emma. "

" No problem at all, Mouseboy... I mean.. Mr Jeru. " with a smiling expression on her face

And he left the school hallway. But Emma shouted at him, said " Meet me at the Link VRAINS at tomorrow night!! "

" I will!! " waved the device, through his hand and he runs quickly, looked like in a hurry

Returning back home to Kolter's hotdog shop.

" Oh, you are finally home, Jeru. So, how was your school? " Kolter asked, still cooking the hotdogs

" Seems going very well, Mr Kolter. I hope that Master was still ou-" Jeru responded, stepped through the door

Yusaku, turned his back to him, making Jeru was surprised in grief.

" No way! Is that really you, master? But I thought that you were... " Jeru uttered, trying to say something

" Yes, it was me, Jeru. It was all thanks to Hazel, who had saved me yesterday. " Yusaku responded, with a smiling expression on his face

" MASTER!!! " Jeru shouted, in a emotional manner, rushed to him, hugged tightly

" I guess Jeru was so very worried about you yesterday. He can't able to sleep that much because he was still thinking of you always... at all the times. " Kolter said to him

He looked at him, tapped his hand on his forehead, said in a low tone voice manner " I'm home again, Jeru. I did that the same way yesterday. You are my only pet that I ever have with. "

" Master, I won't ever forgive that evil woman whom she hurts you so much. If I faced her, I will punched her at the face! " Jeru said, in an anger manner

" Just relaxed, Jeru. Hazel was there who had saved me yesterday along with Green Lantern Girl as well. " Yusaku said

" She is?... " Jeru asked, in curiosity and he paused for a moment

" Umm... What's the matter? Your face was looking a bit strange. " Yusaku asked, in curiosity with a slight confusement

After a moment, Jeru responded " Um, it was nothing, Master. I'm so glad that she had rescued you for the second time. " with a smile on his face and then he thought on his mind " _I won't ever tell to him that... I had revealed to Ghost Gal about his real secret and also... the hidden secret identity of Green Lantern Girl and Gardina as well. I must keep it that way so that he will never put his life at risk. I will only telled him at the right time and the right place._ "

His thinking moment was interrupted when Yusaku told him " I guess you must take a nap now. You are getting so tired. "

" Yes, I will, Master Yusaku. " he responded

And Jeru went to his mouse hole, to take a rest. Yusaku, was also about to take a rest on the bed too but a sudden moment, his cellphone was ringing on the table.

" Okay, coming in! "

He get the cellphone on the floor and he went out of the shop, then he hide through near the post light stand.

" Hello, who's this? "

The mysterious caller replied " It was me, Yusaku. "

He was surprised when he asked in a low tone voice manner " Takeru? Why you have called me in the middle of the night? I'm supposed to get asleep. "

" Sorry for calling you so lately but I need to tell you something. But don't be so surprised in shocked. " in a low tone voice manner

" Why I would be shocked in surprised? Just tell me anyway. "

" Well you see, about your childhood friend, Hazeline. "

" Yeah... but hold on... and what is your business with her anyway?! Are you trying to destroyed her? " in a mad expression on his face

" Woah! Woah! Yusaku, take a easy, okay? Don't be mad just like that. I'm not gonna destroyed her but I have talked to her this morning. "

" What?... you have talked to her?... about what? " he asked in an anxious manner, looked like a frozen statue

" Yes, I asked about her if she got a secret identity just like you do. And so, she admitted it that she was truly actually Green Lantern Girl and Gardina. "

That moment, Yusaku was surprised in shocked of what he had said, responded in an anger manner " No way... you got to be kidding me, Takeru! There is no such thing that Hazel was actually Green Lantern Girl and Gardina. That's was not true!! "

" It was really true, Yusaku. I have researched all about her secret movements and actions yesterday, at that time when you had been held kidnapped by that evil woman named Sumi Akano. The main evidence was there, was the... green ring that she wears on her finger. "

" the green ring.. on her finger...? "

" You have never recognized it, don't you? when she uses her ring power, to protect you from the Virus servant a day ago. "

Then, he recalled on his mind that Gardina used her green power attack to shield away the servant from attempting to get him. After he had recalled everything, he thought " _It can't be... but how?_ "

Takeru went on " And also, she had mentioned your real name at the duel a day ago. You didn't recognize it at that time when she mentioned it in front of you. "

" She had mentioned my real name?... But I don't understand... "

" You have need to asked Hazel, to know the answer. After all, you are mostly affected by this secret situation manner. Even Jeru discovered it as well. But.. I know that it was hard to explained all of these circumstances. As the hero of Link VRAINS, you must learned to be more trusted and understandable man and... don't let your real emotions out. "

He nodded his head, said in a low tone voice manner " I will, Takeru. Thanks for informing me. "

" No problem at all, Yusaku. Meet up at Link VRAINS tomorrow night? "

" Yes, I will be there. "

And he turned off his cellphone and he placed it on his pocket. Then, it was started to rain. But suddenly, someone approached to him.

" Yusaku... "

He turned his back to the mysterious stranger. It was just actually Hazel, was standing in the center position, holding an umbrella. He was surprised when he saw her.

" Yusaku, we need to talked... just for a private moment. I know that it was very hard to explained this to you... all about my real secret identities. "

He ignored her, turned his face away, asked her in an anger manner " Why you didn't tell it that to me from the first place, Hazel? Why you didn't tell it that to me?! Why?! "

Hazel, was became unspoken in silent when he asked her, trying to stepped back a little.

Feeling guilty and insane, Yusaku turned his back to her, asked her for the second time, in much anger in emotional, grabbed her vest, through his hand " Why, Hazel... why? WHY?!!! WHY?!! Why you have do this to me? WHY?!! WHY?!! "

That very moment, she kissed him on the lips, making him to shocked in surprised. They became quiet for a moment while the rain was continued to fall down.

After she kissed him, she said to him, in a tearful way " Because I truly loved you so much... forever. nothing to changed with... and it's was the only way to protect you from great harm and threats. And that's the reason why I was become the heroine of the entire world. "

And Yusaku hugged her tightly, said in an emotional manner " I'm so sorry for what I did... Now, I finally understand who you really are.. my only heroine of my life.. forever and my only childhood friend... that I have... You will always belonged to my heart.. for real. "

" I promise that I will continued on to protect and to love you, Yusaku Fujiki... I mean... Playmaker. "

" You will be always to be part of my life, forever.. nothing to changed with. "

And they shared kiss with each other for the second time, in under the rain.

 **Now that Hazel had finally admitted that she was the superheroine Green Lantern Girl and the virtual secret identity Gardina, she determined that she will proved to Yusaku that she loves him so much. And so, she finally admitted the truth to him and they shared their love in one another.**

 **What will be the next move plan for our heroes duelists of Link VRAINS? Will they able to find the anti virus weapon that can able to defeat the Virus Clan? Will Hazel (Gardina) and Yusaku (Playmaker) can able to start a brand new love relationship?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - New Awakening Power**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Admitting the truth was very hard to do. You have to figured it out carefully in your mind if you wanted to tell the real truth or not, to the person who was very important to your life. Don't let your emotions out because it will caused a bad conflict or misunderstandings with each other. Learned to on how to be humbly accepted the truths of other people. "**

 **\- Jeru / Mouseboy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - New Awakening Power

In the previous chapter, Hazel had finally admitted her real secret to Takeru, as Green Lantern Girl and Gardina respectively. On the other side, Emma gave to Jeru the USB stick that it was contained every secret informations about Sumi Akano and the Virus Clan. When he returned back home, he was surprised when he saw his master and the two are shared a reunion hug. Later on, Yusaku was contacted by Takeru, telling him about Hazel's hidden secret identity, making him to shocked in surprised. After the call conversation, Hazel appears before him, making him to angry at her for not telling him her secret from the first place. So, she confessed to him, and admitted that she hides her secret identity in order to protect him from dangers.

What will be the next move of our duelists of Link VRAINS? Will they can able to discovered the anti virus weapon that it will used against the Virus Clan?

Find Out

After she confessed her secret to Yusaku, then he admitted to her too that he was Playmaker, the hero of Link VRAINS and the real reason is that to searched for the truth of his terrifying past. And so, she sympathize him and she said to him " No matter who you really are, you are still my only childhood friend that I ever have and I will promise that I will loved you from this day forward, as your heroine of your life always. "

" But just promise to me that you will never hide something to me, okay? "

" I will, Yusaku. I swear. "

Then they shared another kiss once again, in under the rain.

And so, the two are started in a real love relationship. As days goes by, Hazel was always waited for him at the outside of the school when classes are ended. When the school bell is rang, every students went out, to go back home. Yusaku along with Takeru, Jeru and Naoki Shima came out together. When he saw her was waiting for him, he was surprised and he approached to her.

" I never thought that you will gonna wait for me here outside. " he said in surprise

" You are too surprising that much, Yusaku. After all, I came here to check you if you are safe despite that you have brought your friends all along. And besides, I brought my second hand car, in order to fetch after your class. " Hazel said to him

" Wow! You have a second hand car?! I can't believe it! You are such a rich lady then. " Jeru asked, with amazement

" I had never seen a second hand car from before. " Takeru said

" Not at all, I got this from my close relative of mine who owns a car dealer store. I will used it in case of emergencies. " Hazel stated

" So, will you fetch me and my friends back home? I'm getting tired. We have some important things to settled with. " Yusaku asked

" Sure thing, Yusaku. " Hazel said in response

" So... that's lady was your girlfriend? You are so very lucky, Yusaku. " Naoki asked, in embarrassment

" Will you mind? " Yusaku protested and his face turned blushed in red

Then, Hazel fetch them the three back to Kolter's hotdog shop. They went in inside together.

Kolter, approached to Hazel, asked in surprise " Woah! I didn't expect that you will came here, Miss Hazel. So, how was your bonding time with Yusaku anyway? "

" Kolter! Give me a break! " Yusaku protested

" Well, much to the close that much. I will always fetch him after school. " Hazel said

" You mean like in a love relationship or something? " Kolter asked

" Yeah, like that. " Hazel said in response

" Really?! You think so? I'm quite so impressed of you, despite that Yusaku was not very socialize person but he learns to be independent and friendly to others. You are truly the most luckiest girl for him. After all, you two will gonna married in the future. " Kolter said in embarrassment

Yusaku, surprise of what he said, blushed in slight red on his face.

" Getting married, really? After all, I will be the ring bearer. " Jeru said

" And I will be one of your groomsmen. You are the lucky one, Yusaku. " Takeru said in embarrassment

" Ugh! Give me a break, guys. I'm not ready to getting married with Hazel. " Yusaku told them

" Marriage was always at the right age, Yusaku. You know, in 10 years or 20 years later. " Ai stated

" I guess you are really an expert in love, don't you? " Flame asked

" That's was my specialty, you know that. " Ai said in response

Jeru, turned to the computer monitor, said " Well, we need to talked about that topic later but for now, we need to checked every secret informations about the Virus Clan and Arga. Ghost Gal sent these to me yesterday. "

" She did? " Yusaku asked, in confusion

" Of course it is. Check this out. " Jeru said

He plugged the USB stick in the CPU. When it was already plugged in, the secret informations had appeared quickly in the monitor.

" Wow, that was fast. " Takeru said

Yusaku, looked at every informations, one by one. But when he saw the secret information about Sumi Akano, he was shocked in grief when he saw the information on the last part.

" No way... she was formerly as a mass crime syndicate member? But why?! " Yusaku wondered in surprise

" This is the only thing that I was confusing at. I have checked everything of each secret informations about the Virus Clan and her too. " Jeru stated

" But I think I heard that she was currently working in an another crime organization. " Hazel said

" It is? " Jeru asked in surprise

" Exactly it is, but I didn't know who was the crime organization's main boss leader was. I think that Sumi was forming an secret alliance with each other. " Hazel said in response

" You got to be kidding me. But why Sumi was became Yusaku's teacher at that time? " Takeru asked her

" She was just pretending in a secret. " Jeru said in response

" pretending? What do you mean by that, Jeru? " Kolter asked

" You mean like a disguise or something, like that? " Takeru asked him

" More like it is. " Jeru responded

" But wait... how about the anti virus weapon that it will used against the Virus Clan that Varis told it to us from a day ago? " Ai asked

" Let me see if it was here " Yusaku said, as he checked on the computer

" Wow, I guess you are really a skilled computer hacker, Yusaku. I'm not good in using huge computers just like that one. " Hazel said, with impressed expression

" That was my master was. He was very skilled in everything when it comes to terms of technologies. " Jeru stated

" I found it " Yusaku said

" Where? " Jeru asked

He pointed the computer mouse to the left side of the computer screen and he clicked the secret link site. When it was appeared on screen, they were surprised of what they had saw.

" No way... is that... " Ai uttered

" It was similar to the green ring that you weared on your finger, Miss Hazel. " Kolter said

" Is that the anti virus weapon? But why? It was looked like the green ring that you using with. " Takeru wondered

" The name of the anti virus weapon was Shield of Disperse. It's special ability power that it can be used by a duelist player who possess Skill Ability of nature. It can be found in the... in the midst of Data Storm?! " Yusaku said, with a surprising manner

" In Data Storm? I get it now! That anti virus weapon was hidden inside in there. I think it was the most powerful anti virus weapon that it will used against the Virus Clan. " Ai stated

" the most powerful anti virus weapon? But the question is... how we gonna get that anti virus weapon without the Virus Clan members or Arga knows about this weapon item? " Flame wondered

" Maybe we should get the weapon immediately before they can make a move. " Hazel said to them

" Wa... Wait! Are you really sure about that, Hazel? " Yusaku asked

" Of course, we should stick together, okay? " Hazel responded, with a smile on her face

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's log in to Link VRAINS. " Jeru said in a rush

" I'll be watching behind ya. If you guys need anything, just called me out. " Kolter told them

" We will, Mr Kolter. " Hazel said

And so, Jeru, Hazel, Yusaku and Takeru are log in to Link VRAINS, to searched for the anti virus weapon that it was secretly found in Data Storm. They began their search, riding in their Duel Boards.

" Wow, this is great! I never been ride on a board from before. " Gardina said, with impressed expression

" I guess you like it a lot. " Playmaker said, with a smile

" Not at all " Gardina said

But Mouse Hero Boy interrupted " Um, I think we have company. "

" Who? " Playmaker asked

A sudden, Varis along with Ghost Gal, Blood Shepherd, The Gore even the other members of the Knights of Hanoi were arrived in, making Playmaker was surprised when they saw them. They approached to them.

" You guys... " Playmaker uttered

" We came here for assistance, to searched for the anti virus weapon. I guess you guys already know where it is. " Varis said

" In the midst of Data Storm, of course. " Mouse Hero Boy said

" In Data Storm? " Varis asked in curiosity

" Yes, we have found the information that it was found in inside the Data Storm. The weapon name was Shield of Disperse. " Playmaker responded

" I see. I guess we should find it before the Virus Clan gets hands on it. " Varis said, in a thoughtful manner

" You say so " Playmaker said

Ghost Gal turned her head, saw Gardina was holding hands with Playmaker. She stared at her with a little envious on her face.

" I think Ghost Gal was started to getting jealous at Gardina. " Soulburner said to Mouse Hero Boy, in a whispered manner

" Well, I got a bad feeling about this... " Mouse Hero Boy uttered

" What do you mean by that? " Ai asked

As she kept staring at her, Gardina asked " What's the matter? Why are you keeping staring at me just like that, Ghost Gal? "

" Well, I'm not very impressed of you, Gardina. " Ghost Gal responded

" Huh? What are you talking about? Are you saying that you are jealous at me, aren't you? " Gardina asked

" me? jealous? " Ghost Gal wondered, with a slight laugh on her face and she went on " You are so very predictive person you are, Gardina. After all, it doesn't make sense that you are not strong duelist here. "

" What did you just say?! " Gardina asked, with an impatient anger on her face

" Gardina, cut it out. We're in a serious business here. There is no time for you two for a cat fight. " Playmaker told her, with worriedness in his face

" Ha? I guess those two are fighting over you, Playmaker. " Varis said, with embarrassment

" Huh? What are you talking about? " Playmaker asked in curiosity

" It doesn't make sense, Master. They fighting over you. " Mouse Hero Boy stated

" I don't really understand. What is really going on in here? " Playmaker asked in confusement

The Knights of Hanoi members were giggled in embarrassment, said " Nice try, Playmaker. "

" I guess your mind was getting confusing because of those two are fighting over you. " The Gore said to him

" I think they were not in a good mood... " Ai said, with a sigh in deep breath

" Oh, come on, Gardina. You are quite so tough that much when you are getting angry at me. Well you see, you won't be fit as his girlfriend, you know that. " Ghost Gal said, with amusement

" Excuse me, Playmaker was my childhood friend, got that?! So will leave us alone! " Gardina told her, with an impatient expression

" You? His childhood friend? " and she laughed in embarrassment

" What's the funny, Ghost Gal? " Gardina asked

" Really it is? Let's see if you tough to beat me in a Speed Duel of course. I'm also interested at him also as well from the very start. Will you accepted my duel challenge, Gardina? " Ghost Gal asked

" I will accept your duel challenge, Ghost Gal! " Gardina said in response

" What? That's was not necessary to do this because of me. " Playmaker said, with worriedness in his face

" Well, I guess you are the price winner then, Playmaker. I guess they are so serious about their duel bet. " Soulburner said to him

" Ugh, great! What should I do to stop them? " Playmaker asked in confusement

" Just let them be, Master. " Mouse Hero Boy said to him

" But... " Playmaker uttered in dilemma

But suddenly, the Data Storm had finally showed up. Gardina's green ring was glowing lighter, as the Data Storm approaches on the way.

" the Data Storm... it was finally appeared in... " Flame uttered

But suddenly an another light came in from the skies.

" Um, guys. I think they are coming on the way. " Blood Shepherd said in surprise

" the Virus Clan? they are here already?! But how?! " Varis wondered in surprise

The Virus army appeared before them and the leader stepped in, demanded " Give us the anti virus weapon if you don't want to get hurt so badly. "

" This is not so good... " Soulburner uttered

Playmaker turned to Gardina, told her " Gardina! Quick! Get into the Data Storm, hurry!! "

" But how? " Gardina asked

" Just hurry and get it!! " Playmaker told her

Stunned of what he had said, and so Gardina followed of what Playmaker told her and she went in inside of the Data Storm.

" Don't let her to get away! " the leader commanded the army

The Virus army were trying to get near to the Data Storm however the Knights of Hanoi provoked them from entering.

" Thanks a lot " Gardina said

" No problem, go ahead! " Baira told her

And she finally entered in the Data Storm. The Virus army leader, was enraged, trying to stopped her. And Soulburner, Varis, Blood Shepherd, Ghost Gal and Mouse Hero Boy provoked him while Playmaker was waiting for her to get out of the Data Storm.

" Come on... hurry up... Gardina... hurry... " Playmaker uttered, turned his back to the Data Storm

" Is she was coming out yet? " Soulburner asked

" Not yet " Playmaker said in response

" I won't let you to have it! " the Virus army leader shouted, pushing them away, trying to get entered in the Data Storm

" Master! Stop him!! " Mouse Hero Boy told him

Then, he provoked him, by pulling his feet away.

" Get out of the way! " the Virus army leader demanded

" I won't let you to get near to the Data Storm! I won't! " Playmaker shouted

He kept trying to pulled him away. But suddenly, a flash of green light appears out of the Data Storm.

" It couldn't be that... " Mouse Hero Boy uttered

And Gardina was finally made out of the Data Storm, wearing the anti virus weapon on her arm.

" She had finally get the anti virus weapon in inside the Data Storm! She did it! " Ai said, in a surprise manner

" That anti virus weapon was ours! " the Virus army leader shouted, pushed Playmaker away, trying to get the weapon from her

" Gardina, watch out!! " Playmaker shouted

" I won't let you to have it!! " Gardina said, and then she shouted " Green Disperse Attack!! "

And she fired the attack at the leader, making him to be vanished away from sight.

" It can't be!!! " the Virus army leader shouted and he vanished away completely, turned into green dusts

Everyone were surprised of what they had saw. Some of the Virus army are began to retreated away back to the castle lair. They went to her.

" Impressive! You did it, Gardina! " Mouse Hero Boy said in amazement

Playmaker went to her, hugged her tightly " I'm so getting worried about you, Gardina. I thought that you will get hurt so badly by the Virus Clan. "

" Don't be worried about me, Playmaker. I will be fine. " Gardina said

Mouse Hero Boy and Soulburner were smiled at them, in a romantic manner.

Varis sighed and said " I guess we should report to Mr Zaizen about this. But this battle against the Virus Clan was not over yet. I think the king leader might searched for the Cyberse deck in which Playmaker has it, for his ultimate resurrection. "

" I guess you are right, Varis. I think it was time to go back. We have lot of things to settled with. " Specter told him

Before the knights teleport back to real life world, Varis said in embarrassment " Have spent time with your future girlfriend, Playmaker! "

" Ugh! give me a break! " Playmaker protested

Ghost Gal turned to her, asked " So, shall we do this duel match by tomorrow then? "

" Fine with me, Ghost Gal. " Gardina said in response and the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions

" Let's go back. " Blood Shepherd told her

" Okay " Ghost Gal replied

And the three teleported back to the real life world, leaving Playmaker and the others behind.

" So, shall we go back then? " Soulburner asked

" Sure thing " Playmaker said in response

Mouse Hero Boy yawn, said " I'm getting tired. I need some rest first. "

And the four teleported back to the real life world.

Later that night, Hazel and Yusaku were sat on a bench that it was near to the post stand that Kolter's hotdog store stand was placed, watching at the night stars at the skies.

" So... when you will get back to your work then? "

" In next month I'll be back in the Air Force headquarters. I have lot of duties that I need to accomplish with. "

" I see " and he nodded his head

" Huh? What the matter, Yusaku? "

" I guess if you leave here in Den City. You will remember me all along. "

" Why shouldn't I? And besides, you are my only childhood friend that I have. I won't fall in love to someone else except for you, Yusaku. "

" Really? it is? "

" Of course, after all, you are my life saver. You are far more different from other boys that I met with. "

" Hazel... "

And then, she transformed into Green Lantern Girl. She held his hand to her, holding his hand tightly and she flew him up in the night skies.

" What a wonderful view from here. This is the first time I have seen a beautiful view from before. "

" Um, Yusaku. " as she turned to him

He turned to her, asked " Yes, what is it, Hazel? "

She touched his face, through her hand, said to him " I love you so much, Yusaku. "

" I love you too, Hazel, from the bottom of my heart and soul. "

And the two shared a kiss with each other at the top of the night skies. After that, the two went on flying with each other. Jeru and Takeru were watching at the window, looking at them.

" Those two are so perfect for each other, I'm right, Flame? " Takeru asked

" Yeah, you say so... " Flame uttered

" Master Yusaku found the true love of his life. " Jeru said

" That's was so romantic!! " Ai said, in a romantic manner

On the other hand at the Virus Clan castle lair, the Virus King was started to getting growing very weak because they didn't captured Playmaker, who has the Cyberse deck. While on the other side, Arga was furious with filled of jealousy that Gardina and Playmaker were in an official love relationship and she had already thinked an another plan on how to destroyed her and to captured Playmaker in a secret manner.

 **Now that the anti virus weapon was in the possession of Hazel, the Virus Clan was making an another plan on how to captured Playmaker and to destroyed every duelists of Link VRAINS. The love relationship of Yusaku (Playmaker) and Hazel (Gardina / Green Lantern Girl) was started to grow blossomed, as they confessed their love in one another. Arga, on the other hand, filled with jealousy, has an another plan, to eliminate Hazel and to captured Yusaku in a secret manner, to make belongs to hers once again.**

 **What will be the next move? Will they can able to make a counterattack plan against the Virus Clan? Will Arga (Sumi Akano) will be succeeded in her evil** **plan?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - The Man Who Trapped In The Loneliness**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Be courageous and don't be feared who you really are because one day, they will discovered that you are really a brave person. Learned to be brave and fearless person. "**

 **\- Yusaku Fujiki (Playmaker)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Man Who Trapped In The Loneliness

In the previous chapter, the love relationship between Hazeline and Yusaku was started as the two are finally admitted their hidden secrets in one another. The next day, Hazel fetch Yusaku along with Jeru and Takeru after school. Back at Cal Kolter's place, the group are investigating on about the hidden secret of the Virus Clan and Arga. Much to their surprise, they have found that the anti virus weapon was found in the midst of the Data Storm and so they entered in Link VRAINS with have some company arrival of Knights of Hanoi along with Ghost Gal, the Gore and Blood Sheppard. As they found the anti virus weapon in the Data Storm, the Virus army had suddenly appeared in, wanted to retrieve the weapon, but Gardina gets inside, retrieve it and she used the item against the army, making them to retreat away. Back in the real life world, Hazel, transformed into Green Lantern Girl, toured Yusaku into the top of the skies and they finally admitted their love in one another. On the other hand, Arga, was furious with jealousy that Hazel had " stole " Yusaku away from her, and so she hatched an new evil plan in order to get rid of her and to retrieved Playmaker and the Cyberse deck, in which it was the only way to revived the Virus King, whose was getting weakened than ever.

What will be the next move of our duelists of Link VRAINS?

Find Out

In the streets of Den City, Tom and Jerry along with Tuffy and Spike were stopped by at the wall of a computer cafe shop, saw the poster pictures of every duelists of Link VRAINS.

" Woah! These are the duelists of Link Vrains, huh? I can't believe it! " Tuffy said, with amazement expression on his face

" They are called themselves Charisma duelists. " Jerry said

" Charisma duelists? Who they really are, pal? " Tom asked, with a little curiosity

" The Charisma duelists are the most well known and skilled duelists in the entire Link Vrains world. They used strongest decks. They are widely popular throughout the entire city. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I get it now. I wished that I will gonna meet one of them in personal. They are so tough and unbeatable. " Tom said

" But many people are so vying of that mysterious duelist over there. " Spike said, pointed the other poster picture on the center portion of the wall, through his finger

" That's the mysterious and the hero of Link Vrains, the one and only Playmaker. " Jerry said in response

" Playmaker? I have never of heard of him from before. " Tom wondered in curiosity

" He was the one who defeated the Knights of Hanoi two months ago. He uses Cyberse deck, the most powerful duel monsters deck in the entire Link Vrains. But somehow, his real secret identity was still hidden in a secret mystery. I wished that I will meet that duelist guy. " Jerry stated

" I think that duelist was far more different from your master, Jerry. I was wondering if that duelist guy got a pet mice just like you. " Spike said

" I hope so it was true " Tuffy said, with a deep sigh

" So, shall we played some online games then in inside? " Jerry asked

" Sure thing, pal. " Tom answered

" I can't wait for this! This time, I needed some huge bonus points to win in the last bonus game level. " Spike said, with excitement

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Jerry said in a rush

And so, the four entered in the cafe computer shop, in order to played an online game.

Meanwhile in Link Vrains, both Gardina and Ghost Gal were having a Speed Duel battle challenge, while Playmaker, Soulburner and Mouse Hero Boy were watching them at the rooftop of a tall building.

" The duel was almost getting reached to the final edge. " Soulburner said

" I guess this is was not an ordinary duel challenge. It was a duel match for strong determination. " Mouse Hero Boy stated

" I hope that Gardina will never lose in this duel. " Ai said, with a little doubtful facial expression

Playmaker, placed his hand on his chest, felt his heartbeat was getting pounded than ever, everytime when he gets being worried or upset of what will might happened to Gardina (Hazel). The two noticed his mood.

" I guess you are feeling so very worried about Gardina, haven't you? " Soulburner asked him

" Yeah, after all, she earned your trust and love feelings even though that you are not quite very popular person that much. " Mouse Hero Boy said to him

" It was very obvious to feel like this from before. I have never been so such a thing in my entire life. Somehow, I can't lose her in my life always even though that I'm not a strong defending person that much. " Playmaker stated, with an upset expression on his face

" Even though that the evil Arga might after you again because you have encountered her from before. Do you think it was not necessary to become a brave and strong person in the virtual reality world rathered than in the real life world? Just face your true fear and anxiety that it was in yourself. If you still haven't moved on from what happened from before, the only way is to just keep on striving and fighting your greatest sadness and grief that it was inside you, just you did when you defeated the Knights of Hanoi a months ago. Just like I did from before. " Soulburner said to him, insisted

" I guess Soulburner got the point there. In a simple explanation, don't ever lose faith and focused on what you wanted to be, just like you wanted to be with Gardina in the future. That's the perspective way of a human being, Master. " Mouse Hero Boy said to him

" I was keep trying but my memories with Sumi was still keep haunting me but somehow, I was feel so comfortable when I was with Gardina. She was the only one who I can depend to. " Playmaker said

" That's the strong spirit, Master. " Mouse Hero Boy said

" Hey, guys! I think Gardina wins the duel match. " Ai said, with a little happy expression on his face

" Really?! It was?! " Playmaker asked in a surprise manner

" I think Gardina used her ace monster to defeat her ace Altergeist ace monster. " Flame stated, in a thoughtful manner

Then, both Gardina and Ghost Gal went down from their Duel Boards, then they approached to them.

" How was the duel match? " Mouse Hero Boy asked

" Seems quite very so tough that much. At first, I was been a little bit panic but in the end, I boost up my new strategy in order to defeat her. " Gardina said in response

" You say so? But I was completely so very worried on about what will might happened to you. " Playmaker said, with worried expression on his face

" Don't need to be worried about me, Playmaker. I will be fine really. " Gardina said to him

" I thought in my mind that she was not strong that much but I was a little bit misjudged about her. She was really great strong duelist. I can't underestimate her because I have already know that you two are childhood friends from before. " Ghost Gal stated, said to them

" You say so, Ghost Gal. So, shall we have an another duel match next time? " Gardina asked

" Of course, I can. I will make sure that I will defeat you that way and sorry about that for what I did yesterday that I was a little bit jealous to you and I thought... I didn't know that you were childhood friends with Playmaker. " Ghost Gal apologize

" It was okay, Ghost Gal. You don't have to apologize to me. After all, we should be close friends and allies from now on... in battling against evil forces. " Gardina said

" Sure thing, I'm so grateful to heard that. " Ghost Gal said

And the two were shaked hands in one another. But Mouse Hero Boy interrupted, asked " So, shall we get going back to real life world then? "

" Sure thing do. We have lot of things that we need to finished today. " Gardina said in response

Before they could went back, Ghost Gal said to her, with a smiling expression on her face " Just take care of him, Miss Gardina. "

She turned her back, did the same way as she did, said " I will, Ghost Gal. "

And they returned back to the real life world, through teleportation.

Later that afternoon, Yusaku was walking on the road, on the way from school, all by himself. As he reached in the outside gate of the school, he saw Sumi Akano, who was standing behind the gate post. When he saw her, he was surprised in fear, dropped his bag on the ground, trying to stepped back away from her. As Sumi saw his reaction, she asked with amusement " Oh, my. Are you trying to stepped back away from me just like that? Are you really truly afraid of me, aren't you? "

" What do you want this time, Sumi? Why are you following me all the way here in every part of the city? Did I already told you from before, just don't ever bothered my life anymore and I don't want to see your face again. " as he picked up his bag on the ground, tried to turned back, walked away from her

" Turning back away from the rear, eh? Oh, Yusaku... You won't able to run away from me just like that because of what I did to you from the past 10 years ago. Somehow, let's make a better difference change in our relationship... " then she touched him on his shoulder, wrapped with both of her arms

But Yusaku pulled himself away from her, turned his back to her and said " It will never changed that way... ever! After all, I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. I already have my own girlfriend. I'm so sick of those terrible things that you have done with. You are nothing but a lyler and a worst criminal person. "

Sumi, was became enraged in jealousy when he said that he already have his own girlfriend. Driven by her anger and resentment and then she pulled his arm in strong force.

" What are you doing? Just let me go, Sumi! " as he tried to pulled his arm away from her

" Don't ever treated me just like that! I will never allowed you to be with someone else. You are only belonged to me ever! "

" I will never come with you, Sumi! ever! My love was truly belonged to the only girl whom I can depend to. "

" You mean Green Lantern Girl, huh? Ha, she was so very useless warrior to me. "

" she was not useless! she was strong, tough and brave heroine. She could fight bad people just for the sake of others, and even including you! "

Driven by insanement with jealousy, she still trying to pulled his arm forcibly.

" I said let go of me! "

" You are not running from me anywhere, my dear Yusaku. I will make sure that you will be mine forever. "

But that very moment, Hazel arrives in along with Takeru and Jeru, riding on the electronic motorcycle. They were quickly rushed down from the vehicle. Hazel uses her green powers to launch an attack on her, in order to release him from her grasp while Takeru and Jeru kicked her down on the road. Yusaku, was very surprised when he saw them, who were arrived to rescued him. After that, they went approached to him.

Hazel, touch his arm, through her hand, asked him " Are you just alright, Yusaku? Did she hurt you so badly that much? "

" But... how did you guys know that I was in trouble anyway? " Yusaku asked

" I have been received a call from Ryoken Kogami a hour ago that Sumi was trying to seize you off again. And so, I contacted Jeru and Hazel immediately of what he said to me. Then, Hazel came in, riding on her electronic motorcycle. Me and Jeru were riding on the back, so that we will can able to catch up with you, and to stopped her as well. " Takeru said in response

" I never thought that it will happened that again just like in the past. She was driving completely very insaning towards you, Master. After all, she was totally obsessed to you. " Jeru said to him

But then, Sumi still can able to stand up from knocked down on the ground, making the three were surprised.

" This is not so good... " Jeru uttered

" Damn you lousy brats... you are getting in my way... " Sumi uttered, with a little anger on her face

" We are knowing that you are planning badly for Yusaku, aren't you? You are so very insane than ever seems than from before... the worst... " Takeru asked

" Well... you seems you got the wrong idea there, you lousy brat. Yusaku was my most precious object that I ever have with. You didn't know everything at all. " Sumi said, with evil amusement

" Oh, yeah! We are already know about your real secret, Sumi Akano. You are one of the members of a secret crime organization who were responsible for kidnapping people, in order to paid just for money. You have got the wrong idea at all the times. You have treated my master nothing but a tool. " Jeru said to her

" That's right! Don't ever treated Yusaku just like that, you wicked woman! " Ai shouted

" Why you?... " Sumi said, with enragement on her face, stepped forward in, trying to provoked them

" I wont let it that to happened!! " Hazel shouted and she used her green teleporter, to teleport themselves away from the scene

When they are vanished away from her sight, she was very enraged than ever and she thought on her mind " _I won't you ever to get away from this!_ _I will destroyed you all and Yusaku will be mine!_ "

And she fled from the place. Back when, the four were already at Cal Kolter's driving van, along with the motorcycle that Hazel rided with a while ago.

" Whew! I guess we made it that far. " Ai said, with relief

" I hope that wicked woman will never followed with us. " Flame said

" It was thanks to Hazel's green ring's ability power in order to teleport everywhere, even in some farther places. " Takeru said

Kolter, was driving on the center seat, turned his head, asked Yusaku " Are you alright, pal? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Not a little bit scratch. " Yusaku answered

Kolter turned his back away, facing on the mirror screen, said " That Sumi woman was getting me so very irritated. After all those years that she had done to you from the past after the Lost Incident, she was still trying to searched you and to captured you around. And besides, she was truly the worst criminal person after all. "

" In other words, it was called lust and true obsession. Not only that she likes younger men with gorgeous physical appearances but also on those who are already alone in their lives many years ago, selling them by a crime syndicate and selled them to the one of their members whom they wanted to choose with, mostly beautiful and rich women just like her, and they been instructed on what they should do with these younger men, just like abuse and harassment, in order to give them a higher salary. " Jeru stated

" These women in this modern world generation were treated the men but nothing but tools for their own evil desires. " Ai said

" I guess you got the point there, Ai. " Flame muttered

Then, Hazel looks at Yusaku, who was started to feel saddened in fear, making the others were wondered of his reaction.

" Uh, master, are you alright? " Jeru asked

But Yusaku didn't say a word from his mouth, still saddened in face, with anxiety and fear, thought on his mind that Sumi might after him again.

That very moment, she tapped her hand on his shoulder, said with encouragement " Don't ever to be feared of, Yusaku. I wont ever let that evil woman to get you. I will always stayed by your side at all the times. "

" Hazel... " Yusaku uttered

The two are looking at each other faces, in a romantic manner while Takeru and Jerry were staring at each other, of Yusaku's reaction towards her.

Later that night, Hazel brings Yusaku to his home alongside with Jeru, to take a rest. Hazel decided to spend time the whole night at the house, in order to make sure that Yusaku was alright and feel comfortable. She was do all the household chores in the house with some little help from Jeru even she cooks some delicious foods for Yusaku. After she did all the home duties, she was taking rest while she guarding Yusaku, who was already fell asleep on his bed.

She looks at Yusaku, thought on her mind, hold his hair, through her finger " _I will make sure that he will be safe from dangers no matter what it's takes... even though it was very risky that he might totally involved in every situation that might faced with... because I'm the popular heroine of the century..._ _and I will do everything to protect on those who are around me and the entire world including my dear Yusaku as well.._ "

And she sat on the chair, closed her eyes and she fall asleep while she stayed beside Yusaku.

The next morning, it was almost 7:00 o clock am. Hazel opened her eyes, then she turned her back, to check on Yusaku if he was already awoke from his bed. But she was surprised that Yusaku was not on his bed and so she searched the entire house but there is no sign of Yusaku anywhere. Jeru, woke up from his bed, went out of the mouse hole, heard the sound that Hazel was searching the entire house. He went out and he approached to her, asked her " What's the matter, Hazel? Why you have been walking around in the entire parts of my master's house? "

" Yusaku was not here around the entire house. "

" Say what?! But I thought that you will gonna guard him the whole night yesterday. " with a shocking expression on his face

" Yeah, I guarded and watch him the whole night but that the time when I woke up this morning, he was not on his bed and I searched the entire house but he was not there. I'm so sorry, Jeru. It was my fault. "

" No, it wasn't your fault, Hazel. I think that Sumi woman was behind of this criminal action. She was trying to captured by master once again. "

" So, now what? Shall we get log in to Link Vrains? We have to make sure if Yusaku... I mean... Playmaker was been held targeted and being held captive by the Virus Clan members or even the assistant in charge Arga... the person whom being obsessed to him. "

" I guess you're right, Hazel. I hope that my master was alright. "

Then, the two get their duel disks, placed on their arms, raised up higher, shouted in a loud voice " It was time for Link Vrains! "

And the two entered in Link Vrains, to searched if Yusaku was there. On the other hand in Link Vrains, Playmaker was finally woke up in inside of an empty room in an unknown place. He wondered on how who had brought him.

" Where am I? "

Then, a slow footsteps was heard, approaching in, making Playmaker was frightened in fear.

" No way... it couldn't be... "

And Arga finally came in, greeted him with evil amusement " Welcome to my place, my dear Playmaker. I'm so glad that you are finally awake. "

" Hold on... how did you brought me here? What do you really want from me this time? "

" Oh... you are so very arrogant than ever from before... that's why I sent you here in Link Vrains in order lured you into my secret trap. "

" What? The message that you have received to me a hour ago... "

She kneeled down, holding his face with her hand, said with amusement " Oh, my dear Playmaker... you will never felt realized that... you didn't forget of what I did to you a long time ago. The real reason why I chose you because that it was is that not only your physical appearance but also your feelings. You are always to be sad and desperate from before, so that I had chosen you to become my next partner. Your friends and allies never knows about this secret including your beloved Green Lantern Girl as well... "

" Hold on... you can understand of what I feel? But why you doing this to me from before? Why?! "

" Is because that... I can understand of what you have feel is through your... touch. " with an evil grin on her face

" Say what?! " with a horrifying shocking expression on his face

That moment, she tried to touched him on the shoulder, making him to be more frightened in fear than ever and then he screamed out loudly.

On the other side, Gardina feeled his distressed presence from farther distance. Mouse Hero Boy asked " What's the matter, Gardina? Do you heard something? "

" I think he was in terrible danger, Mouse Hero Boy. We think that we might get there immediately before its too late. "

" You got it, Gardina. "

Then, the two rode back on their duel boards, leave the place, to find and searched the hideout where Playmaker (Yusaku) who was been held captive by Arga (Sumi). By through his screaming for help, Gardina feels it in her mind that he was in terrible danger, and the real battle confrontation was about to begin.

 **Being targeted by Arga (Sumi Akano in real life world), Playmaker (Yusaku) was ended up being defenseless again because she knows about his real feelings, is by touching and the real reason why she really wants him for purpose. On the other hand, Jeru and Hazel had entered in Link Vrains, in order to searched and to rescued Playmaker from the evil hands of the Virus Clan.**

 **Will the two can able to make it on time? Will Takeru and the others will come to their aid, in rescuing Playmaker from the evil hands of Arga and the evil threats of the Virus Clan?**

 **The real battle confrontation has been begun.**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 14 - Hazel's Real Secret**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't ever forced the person whom you don't really know. If you do that, you will developed a desire of lust and willingness in inside your heart so that you will get something from the person whom you been truly desired with. The moral lesson is that you must think carefully a better decision in the mind first before your feelings in the heart.** **"**

 **\- Takeru Homura / Soulburner**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Hazel's Real Secret

In the previous chapter, the duel challenge between Gardina and Ghost Gal occurs in Link Vrains, while Playmaker, Mouse Hero Boy and Soulburner watching them from the farther distance. Anxiously worried for Gardina, the two insisted him that he should never give up on her. In the end, Gardina wins the duel match. The next day, as Yusaku was on the way home from school, he was been cornered by Sumi, who was forcing to come with her, but he refuses. Jeru, Theodore Hamilton (the English name of Takeru) along with Hazel arrives in and they stopped her. And so, Sumi revealed her true intention to them, making the three were shocked in surprised. The group escaped, thanks to Hazel's green power teleportation. Return back to Kolter's van, Yusaku feared that she might after him again and so, they planned to hide Yusaku in a place where no one can find with. Later that night, Hazel and Jeru were guarding Yusaku at his own home that he was staying at. The next morning, the two realized that Yusaku was been disappeared, thought that he was been kidnapped by Arga, who had lured him into her trap. In Link Vrains, Playmaker was awoke, and Arga arrives in before him. Jeru and Hazel entered in Link Vrains, in order to rescued Yusaku.

Will they can able to find the secret hideout of the Virus Clan? Will Theodore and the others will arrived on time to helped them and to stop the evil threat and destruction?

Find Out

In a flashback, before the events of the series, 12 years ago, an unidentified flying object was crashed on an island in Japan. Some people witnessed that it was a comet that's came from outer space. The unidentified flying object was landed on a large hole, under the ground. No other people had heard the sound crash until an adult man named Mr Bert, came out of his home, to searched for the sound crash came from. A minute later, he found the unidentified flying object in a large hole. He went down, so that he will checked out on what was in inside of that flying object. As he slowly approached to the vehicle, he saw a humanoid green woman, who was in a brink of death, was carried a baby on her arms.

He asked the woman " Oh, my! Are you alright? I need to helped you out. "

" No need to do that. "

" But... you are almost fall to death. What should I do? You have a baby in your arms. "

" please... you must take care of my daughter. "

" Your daughter? "

" Yes, I was came from a far away world called the world of Greens, where I was lived with, as a ruler leader. I have been here in the world of mortals for a year ago, fell in love to a human being, and we have a child, a beautiful one, purely human with half green breed. I have been escaped from my world because due to disobedience, and so I used a spaceship to flee myself, however some of the green armies chased me down so terribly until I reached back to Earth, in which the place where I met my lover. "

" If that's so... but how? How I will gonna take care of your daughter? "

" please... that's was my last dying wish... to her. If she will grown up in the future, she will gonna learned everything of her real secret, as the heiress of the Green world. "

And the humanoid woman dies, closed her eyes. Since then, Mr Bert adopted the child, in which he names Hazeline. As years passed by, Hazel was grown up as a cheerful girl. She learned on how to respect and to take care of nature in every surroundings and loves to talked and communicate with animals. Mr Bert treated and take care of her as his own daughter. He doesn't have a child after his wife died 2 years ago, due to immediant illness. As Hazel was growing up as a mature young lady, he was started to trained her on how to become a great pilot because he was formerly worked as a pilot in Japanese Air Force. 1 year later, she was been sent to worked and trained in American Air Force at the early age. Before she could leave the country, Mr Bert said something to her.

" Hazeline, my dear. I need to tell you something. "

" Yes, what's it, uncle? " as she turns her back to him

" Well you see... I will gonna tell you about your secret. "

" Huh? My secret? Of what? "

" Yes, it is. The truth is that you are not a purely full human being. You are born as human breed with breed of green humanoid. Even that, I'm just only your adopter, not a real parent. "

" What? I'm born with green humanoid breed? But why? If you are not my real parent, but then who was my real parents? Are they still alive? " with a shocking expression on her face

" Actually... your parents were gone away 12 years ago. You were so very young at that time. Your mother was a humanoid ruler from a world called Greens and your father was a pure human. I'm the only one who had found your mother when a spaceship crashed down on the island. She almost laid dying to death, and she tells me that her dying wish was to take care of you when she was gone in this world, and that's how I adopt and treated you for all those years. You are the next heiress to your real world. "

" me? as heiress? "

" Yes, your mother told me that before she dies. That's explains it why you are so very connected to nature because of your breed that it was inside your veins. I think you are a princess and later queen in waiting. "

She went silent for a moment. After a few seconds, she said to him " Uncle, I know that it was hard for me that I'm not a pure ordinary human, but still I wanted to lived as a normal person even though I was truly belong to a world in which I couldn't ever imagined with. But I will fully accepted of who I really am. Even though my real parents were gone away in this world, you are still my number one foster father and close relative in the whole world. "

" Hazeline... "

And the two hugged with each other. After that, he tapped his hand on her shoulder, with encouragement " Just be careful out there, Hazeline. I will always prayed for your safety at all the times. "

" I will, Uncle Bert. See ya, Bye! " waved her hand at him

" Bye, Hazeline, dear! " did the same way as she did

After saying farewell to her adopter and foster father - relative Mr Bert, she went to America, to worked and to trained as a skilled pilot in the American Air Force. Since she was there, she gained new friends and classmates. Some of the staffs including the teachers and mentors in the Air Force were been respected her due to her positive attitudes, dedication and passion to her work, despite that she was far more different from any normal human beings. She had never tell her real biological secret to anyone until she admitted the truth to Yusaku, her childhood friend and love interest.

(In the present time)

A few days ago before his disappearance, that very moment, Hazel approached to Yusaku, to admitted the hidden truth of her real biological secret. (It was happened after Chapter 11, after Hazel tells her real secret identity to Yusaku)

" Um, Yusaku. I need to tell you something. "

" Yes, Hazel. What's it? " turned his head to her

" Well you see... I need to tell you about my real secret. "

" Your real secret? But you have already tell your real secret identity to me a night ago. " with a curiosity on his face

" It wasn't that, Yusaku... I mean.. my real biological secret. "

" your real biological secret? What do you mean by that, Hazel? "

She deep sigh breathly, then she went on " Actually... I'm not a purely full human being as you people lived here on planet Earth. I'm actually a purely human being but with a breed of greens, in which it was inherited from my real mother, who was the ruler of that planet. She was died when the spaceship she rode, was crashed down on Earth 12 years ago. After my mother died, Mr Bert was the one who taking care of me, treated me as his own daughter. He had admitted the truth before I going to America, to trained as a pilot. That's explains why I was so very connected with nature, and possessed this green power ability, that it can enables to healed everything in surroundings. And also, I'm the heiress of the world where I truly born with. I really wanted to tell to anyone but I'm afraid that if I tell to anyone about my real biological secret, I will disperse out for good and so I think that you are the only one who can able to understand my real secret. But... it was very hard to accept it... haven't you? "

" I have finally understand that. "

" Huh? Yusaku... don't tell me... "

" I already know who you really are. Cal Kolter was one of your foster relative close friends at that time. He and I were visiting your former home a day ago. He had told me everything all about you and your real biological secret. I didn't doubted that you are far more different from anyone else but still... you are the only strongest protector, my only childhood friend and my only love of my life. I was so very lucky to have you in my life forever.. whoever you are, I will keep on believing in you always. "

" Are you saying that you are fully accepted of who I really am? "

" Yes it is, superheroine or not. You are still the only strongest Hazel in my whole life. I cannot be like this today without you... you are so very grateful to me. I will completely understand you and you will completely understand me... always. "

" I will, Yusaku. I will be always there to loved you no matter what it's takes, even as a humanoid or not. I will humbly accepted of who I really am. "

" I love you, Hazel. "

" I love you too, Yusaku. "

The two shared a kiss with each other. After that, she tells to him " Don't tell to anyone else, including your pet Jeru and your close pal, Theodore Hamilton about my real biological secret except for Cal Kolter, okay? "

" Okay, I will, Hazel. I will kept it that way. "

And so, Yusaku was the first mortal person who can able to understand of Hazel's real biological secret, that he learned from Cal Kolter, who was the close friend of her foster relative, Mr Bert.

(Back in Link Vrains)

Gardina and Mouse Hero Boy were riding on their Duel Boards, to searched for Yusaku and the hideout of the Virus Clan. While they are not on the way to their respective destination, they are having a private conversation with each other.

" Um, Mouse Hero Boy... I mean.. Jeru.. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Gardina... I mean... Hazel? "

" Did you have your own family member before Yusaku had adopted you? "

" Actually... I'm not an ordinary mouse creature... and I don't have any family members of my own. "

" You are not an ordinary mouse? But then who are you really exactly? "

He sigh, and he went on " I'm actually a pure mouse but with machine breed. I was been created by my master a long time ago, through a cell that can able to formed a brand new creature. "

" Yusaku had created you? He didn't tell that to me about that. And then? "

" It was happens when my master was at the age of 13 after the Lost Incident. He had discovered a new cell that it was found in a cyber space and he decided to create me, with his own intelligence. After he had created me, I can able to speak through human language for the first time, and I can able to talk to him. And so, he named me, Jeru. It was came from the same name of a country. Even though that I was created from a human. I can able to understand person's expressions, and feelings. No other people who had knows who I really am except for my master and Cal Kolter. "

" I see, just like the same way as I did. Your bonding friendship with him is farther stronger than it's seems. I never thought that you are so very protective to him. "

" A pet should always protect the owner from great dangers, just like you do. "

" I guess you got the point there. You are so very important creature in his life. "

" Thanks, Gardina... I mean... Hazel. " with a smile on his face

" No problem at all, Jeru... I guess we found it. "

" the what? "

" The hideout of the Virus Clan. It was over there. " pointed the place, through her index finger

The hideout of the Virus Clan was actually a large castle, similar to a royal palace that it was existed in European Medieval times. Mouse Hero Boy, was surprised when he saw the hideout for the very first time.

" No... way... this is the hideout of the Virus Clan? It was so very huge, looked like a palace. "

" I think this is must be it. "

" So, shall we entered in inside? "

" Sure thing "

But before they could went there, they were interrupted as Varis along with Soulburner, the members of the Knights of Hanoi, Blood Shepherd, Ghost Gal and the Gore, arrived in, with Ai (in his human form) (Note: he was not an evil person) along with the other Ignises by his side.

" Everyone... Why are you guys doing here? " Gardina asked

" We have been heard that Playmaker was been captured by the Virus Clan and so we learned that you and Mouse Hero Boy will going to the hideout to rescued him, and so, we have been decided to helped you two out and to stop the evil force at once, with the help of Playmaker's Dark Ignis. " Varis said in response

" Woah! Ai, you have been changed. " Mouse Hero Boy said in a surprise manner, as he saw him, in a real persona

" I have been changed because I wanted to helped him, to escaped from the wrath and darkness of the Virus Clan. I will never forgive that evil Arga of what she had done to him. I will crushed her for good, as long I can do... with all my strength and power. " Ai said, gripping his hand, with a little anger expression on his face

" We shall helped you too. It was too dangerous for you two to go in the hideout all by yourselves or else your lives will be at terrible risk. We need to make a better counter strike plan. " Flame stated

" Okay, if you say so, but.. Playmaker needs me... " Gardina said

" He needs your help, but why? " Ghost Gal asked

" I sensed his distressment through my green power ability, entering in my mind, screaming for help, and he was so very agonizing in terrible pain. " Gardina said in response, with a little worried expression on her face

" I think Arga was the responsible for this. She wanted to used him as the resurrection of their ruler, the Virus King. I think you can sensed his feelings in your own mind. That's was the same goes for me. I never thought that he will be in terrible danger this time. " Soulburner stated

" I know of what you have feel for him, Gardina. But the Virus Clan members were so very strong and they used usually Dark decks. You can't able to handled it all by yourselves. Just like what the Fire Ignis said from a while ago, we need a better counter strike plan, to defeat them, one by one. " Varis said to Gardina

" I guess you guys are right... but still... Playmaker needs my help... " Gardina uttered, turning her back, looking at the castle

But suddenly, a huge shaking was heard.

" What's was that? a huge shaking? " Mouse Hero Boy wondered

" I think all the Link monsters were been sacrificed to the Virus King, in order to resurrect him, strong, powerful or not. " Varis said

" they used those Link monsters as sacrifices?! Even Playmaker's Cyberse deck will be... " Ai uttered

Then, a huge tornado came out from the top of the castle, looked like a Data Storm, reaching out to the skies, and a moment of sudden, it was turned pitch black, and the entire Link Vrains world were been covered in dark shadows. As they witnessed the whole scene, they were surprised in horror. Then, they heard the pleading echoes of every Link monsters whom it was sacrificed to the Virus King and suddenly, Mouse Hero Boy was started to feel a strange pain in inside of his chest, and he suddenly collapsed down, can't able to move. Gardina and the others rushed to his aid.

" Mouse Hero Boy! Are you alright? " Ai asked, with a panicked expression on his face

" What's the matter? " Soulburner asked him

" I think I cannot move... this strange pain... I think my master was in terrible... pain than ever seems... He can't able to move just I did... I could feel his presence through my mind... screaming loudly, agonizing... and he was getting been... " Mouse Hero Boy replied, still can't able to move

" Of what? " Ai asked

" and... he was getting been... assaulted in a sexual manner... much worst than sexual harassment and abuse. I think it was Arga's doing... " Mouse Hero Boy said, as he was about to get collapsed

They were shocked in surprised of what he had said.

Before he could collapsed, he turned to her, told " You are the only one who can able to do this. My master was still believing in you.. always... he needs you so much.. I will leave the duty to you, Gardina. "

" But... " Gardina uttered, trying to say something

" Just saved him from darkness and pain.. please... Everyone were counting on you... Gardina.. " Mouse Hero Boy uttered

And he fell collapsed on her arms.

" Mouse Hero Boy! Mouse Hero Boy! Wake up! Wake up! " Gardina shouted, trying to wake him up

" Just leave him to me, Gardina. I will gonna take care of him. You guys go ahead in the castle. " Ai said to her

" Are you really sure that you will gonna healed him up? " Soulburner asked

" He will wakes up again if Playmaker's pain will be faded away. If it was keep going on this, both of them will be disappeared away from Link world. But it will depend on the ongoing situation, and it was depends on you, Gardina. You are the only one who can able to do this, to saved not only Link Vrains but also both Playmaker and Mouse Hero Boy as well. You will be the one to shined the true light, in order to defeat the Virus Clan and to restored the world from great eternal destruction. " Ai answered in response

" a true light?... " Gardina uttered

" Hurry up, there is no much time left. Just get hurry to the hideout immediately. " Flame told them

" I guess we need to be hurried up, let's go! " Varis said in a rush

Before they could went on, Gardina turned her head to the unconscious body of Mouse Hero Boy, hold his hand, and said, with determination " Don't worry, Mouse Hero Boy... I make sure that I will saved you and Playmaker no matter what, even my own life that I will gonna spared with. I won't let you two down. "

" Let's go now! " Soulburner called her out

" Okay then " Gardina responded

Then, Gardina and the other players were went off, going at the hideout of the Virus Clan. Ai, was watching at Gardina from the distance, thought on his mind " _Hazel... Yusaku needs you... he's was counting on you... always... everyone will be relied on you... to saved the world from great darkness and destruction..._ "

Meanwhile at the Virus castle, Playmaker, reversed back to his civilian form, was been agonizing in pain, as he was been sexually assaulted by Arga. He was been defenseless and helpless for the entire whole time.

His tears were falling from his eyes, said to her, in a pleading manner " please... Sumi... don't ever do this to me... please stop it... please.. "

" I will never stop this until you will be belonged to me, along with your powerful deck of course, to be offered as the main sacrifice for the Virus King, and soon he will gonna ruled the entire Link Vrains world, with full of darkness, destruction, death, pain and suffering. "

And then, she touched his face, through her hand, said to him, with amusement " Oh, my dear darling Yusaku... I mean... Playmaker... you are the most gorgeous and purest person in the whole world. After all, I wanted to spared your life instead of being using you as the main sacrifice. "

" Say what? " with a shocking expression on his face

She looks at him, nearer, said in a whispered manner, in a declaring way " I wanted you to become my eternal king partner forever. You and i will ruled the entire Link world. That's was my ultimate goal that I need to be accomplished with. After all, you are just a little bird who was slowly fell down from the tree branches, because they were getting weak, just like you. "

" I will never to be with you, Sumi! ever! My heart and my love will belonged to the only lady whom I loved with. "

" You mean that Gardina one? Ha, I will never let you to be with someone else, except for me. If you say that for the third time, I will killed your beloved lover and your precious friends to death. "

" No! Don't killed them! please... " with a pleading expression on his face

" Hm, you really say so... I will not killed them? What a pity you are, my darling Yusaku... Well fine, I will never killed your friends and your dear precious lover to death but in one condition. "

" What's it? "

" I will sacrifice your deck first to the Virus King and then... you will gonna stayed with me in the castle... for eternity. I do really loved you so much, my darling. " in a low tone voice manner

That very moment, she went near to him, then, she wrapped both of her arms at his waist and she hold him, and then she kissed him on the lips. Yusaku, had no other choice, but to be held, followed and to be fall into her evil succumbing, became totally defenseless and helpless person than ever seems and he started to cry in tears, fell down from both of his eyes, and so he recalled everything in his mind, about his secret terrifying past of the Lost Incident, his unforgettable moments and duels, and his closest friends and allies who were supported him at all the times: Cal Kolter, Theodore, Ai, Varis, and his only pet animal: Jeru along with his only one true love of his life, Hazeline (Green Lantern Girl / Gardina).

But then, he sensed in his mind that Mouse Hero Boy was collapsed, can't able to move, and he was started getting weak and that very moment, he pushed her down on the floor. After that, he transformed back into Playmaker then he run away from the room, locked it up with chains. Then he runs off, going down from the top floor of the castle. As he kept on running downstairs, he thought on his mind " _Don't worry, Jeru... just hanged in there... I'm coming to saved you... I'm coming.._ "

On the other side, some of the people in Link Vrains were saw the dark skies covered the entire place, making everyone were shocked in horror, wondering of what's was going on. Brave Max (the virtual secret identity of Naoki Shima) along with his pet nephew, Carde (the virtual secret identity of Mana Shima), the classmates of both Yusaku and Jeru in real life world, looked up at the new scenery.

" What was in the world was going on? "

" Is this is kind of a new threat? This is not so good... " as he covered his forehead through his palm hand

And also, Cal Kolter witnessed the same scene on the computer, was shocked in surprised of what he had saw, then he thought on his mind " _What was this? Is this is the doing of the Virus Clan? I hope Yusaku and the others are okay in there._ " as he kept on typing and watching.

A hour later, Arga woke up from unconsciousness, was surprised that Yusaku had escaped away, but she can't able to open the door, because Yusaku locked it up with full of chains. And so, through the voice caller, she ordered every armies to searched for him around the entire castle, to catch him immediately. After she commanded them, she thought " _You can able to hide but you can't run..._ _You will never escape this time.. my darling Yusaku... I... mean... Playmaker.._ " with an evil laughter on her face

Back then, Gardina and the other players were finally on the way to the castle's main entrance. On the other side, Playmaker, still running and hiding in some huge walls, so that the Virus army will never noticed him. As the army went away, he kept on running, in order to get out of the castle, but he didn't know that Gardina along with his close friends and allies were on the way to rescued him.

 **Now the darkness of the Virus Clan has been arising in, as every Link monsters, powerful or not, was been sacrificed for the upcoming resurrection of the Virus King. Yusaku (Playmaker) on the other hand, was been forced by Arga to stayed with her, as her new eternal king, despite his rejection towards her. But when he sensed that Mouse Hero Boy (Jeru) was in terrible state, he had escaped himself from her grasp, running away, in order to catch up to saved him. On the other hand, Gardina (Hazel) along with the other players, were on the way to the castle, to saved him. Also, the darkness in the entire Link Vrains were been covered the whole place, making the people and other players, wondering of what's was really going on.**

 **Will they can able to make it on time? Will Yusaku (Playmaker) can able to escaped from the Virus Castle, in order to catch up with Gardina and the others, and to saved Jeru (Mouse Hero Boy) from terrible state and also to avoid being captured by Arga once again?**

 **The real battle mission has been begun.**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 15 - Attack To The Virus Castle**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Whoever you really are, just keep on moving and lived in a better way with the people whom you been loved and cared for you. Don't believe in other people's gossips or opinions about you. "**

 **\- Jeru (Mouse Hero Boy)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Attack To The Virus Castle

In the previous chapter, the real biological secret of Hazel was revealed in a flashback, that she was a pure human with half green blood type, inherited from her biological mother, who was immediately passed away, due to her spaceship was crashed terribly on the island. Also, Hazel had finally admitted her biological secret to Yusaku, in which he humbly accepted the truth because she was his childhood friend of his life. Back to the present time, Jeru (Mouse Hero Boy) admitted his real secret to Hazel (Gardina) , that he was a half mouse android, created by Yusaku. On the way to the Virus Castle, Soulburner and the other duelists came to assist them, but a moment of sudden, Mouse Hero Boy was getting ill, due to his presence that Yusaku was in danger, telling Gardina to saved him from danger and so Gardina and the others to continue proceed to the castle immediately. Meanwhile, Playmaker had been escaped from Arga's grasp, trying to catch up with Gardina and the others including Mouse Hero Boy as well. Also, the darkness has been arise in the Link Vrains world

Will Gardina and the others can able to make it on time? Will the resurrection of the Virus King will be continued on?

Find Out

On the other hand at the real life world in the restaurant, Tom, Jerry along with Spike and Nibbles were watching on the TV about the upcoming premonition in Link Vrains.

" No way! an upcoming premonition will occurred in the Link Vrains world?! " Tom wondered in a surprise manner

" What was in the world was going on right now?... Do you think the popular duelists of Link Vrains will can able to handled the dangerous situation? " Spike asked

" I hope they will handled the situation just like this and besides the upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament will be on next week. " Jerry said in response

" Do you think the hero Playmaker will be joined in the tournament too, cous? I can't wait to see him in personal. " Nibbles asked

" Of course not, Tuffy. All duelists from every Duel Monsters worlds will be joined in the tournament, there will be no exception according to the creator of Duel Monsters, Maxmillion Pegasus. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, yeah. You got the point, cous. " Nibbles said

And they keep on eating while they are watching TV.

Back in Link Vrains in inside the Virus Castle, Yusaku was still kept on running, to find a secret exit, in order to get away from Arga and the knights.

" _I need to find a secret exit immediately so that Arga will never find me._ _I hope Gardina and the others are looked okay out there. "_

And he transforms his secret virtual identity then he kept on going, looking for the exit. After a few hours later, he finally found a secret doorway in the under beneath of the castle, that it was lead to the outside of the castle.

" _Finally, I found it_! "

He went to the doorway slowly so that no one can see him, by pushing hardly and the doorway was opened, and then he rode on his Duel Board, to catch up with Mouse Hero Boy and the others.

Meanwhile, Arga, was at the throne room of the Virus King, was standing at the wall stand, was waiting for the knights to bring Playmaker back. A few minutes later, the knights returned back, went approached to her.

" Madam Arga, there is no sign of Playmaker in around the castle. " the leader knight said

" Say what?! How it was really happened? Ugh, never mind. " with an insulted expression on her face and she commanded " You may go out now. "

The knights leave the room. But suddenly, the Virus King said to her " Don't mind on going after the hero of Link Vrains, Arga. "

" But, Your Highness. Without him in our possession, you can't able to revived back to life along with the Cyberse deck. "

" That's was not necessary to need him. Because the power of the Cyberse was going stronger and stronger than ever and soon... I'll be resurrected as possible. "

" Do you really think so, Your Highness? "

" Of course, i am. After all, I shall ruled the entire virtual worlds and no one can able to stopped me, as the ruler of darkness. " with a burst of evil laughter

" Well, never mind. I wished you will be revived soon, Your Highness. For now, I will tracked down every link monsters, stronger and the weak as well and I will sent these to you, as your sacrifices. "

" Very well then, Arga. Go ahead. "

And she went out of the room, and she thought on her mind " _You can able to run but you can't hide anywhere, my dear Playmaker. I will keep on finding you no matter what._ " with an evil amusement on her face

Then, she went out of the castle, rode on her Duel Board.

On the other side, Gardina and the others were on the way to the Virus Castle. But suddenly, Varis spotted someone approaching.

" Hey, I think I see someone approaching on the way. " he said

" Who? " Gardina asked

A few seconds, they spotted someone in which no other than Playmaker.

" Hey! Is that really Playmaker?! " Soulburner wondered in a surprise manner

" Everyone!! " Playmaker shouted

Gardina, was so very delighted even Varis and the others too.

He went approached to them and Gardina hugged him in embraced.

" I'm so glad that you are safe, Playmaker. I'm so very worried about you. " she said

" I'm okay now, Gardina and after all, I can't stopped thinking about you when Arga had lured me into her trap. I was trying to escaped myself from her but luckily I found a secret doorway that it was in under beneath of the castle. " Playmaker said to her

" We are so glad that you are safe from her, Playmaker. " Soulburner said, with a relief smile

" Thanks, Soulburner. But... hold on, Where's Mouse Hero Boy? Where is he? Why he wasn't with you? " Playmaker asked, in an anxious facial expression

" But unfortunately, he was fell collapsed in pain, due to that he sensed on his mind that you were in terrible pain. Right now, he was still in comatose state. So that why we came on the way to the castle to rescued you, in order to recovered him back to his normal state. Ai and the other Ignises were taking care of him. " Soulburner said to him

" No way... it can't be... " Playmaker uttered, with a little saddened expression on his face

" Don't worry, Playmaker. We can able to bring him back to normal including the others, by defeating the Virus King and his minions even Arga as well. " Gardina said to him

" But guys, Arga had been taken away my Cyberse deck. " Playmaker said to them

Gardina and the others were surprised in shocked of what he had said.

" She has been taken away your deck?! " Varis asked, in a surprise manner

" Yes, I think she will gonna used it in ordered to resurrect the Virus King as soon as possible. I'm afraid we are too late to catch up and to stop the king's resurrection. " Playmaker said in response, with an upset expression on his face, paused for a moment, nodded his head

But Gardina tapped her hand on his shoulder, said to him with determination " No, there is an another way to returned your deck back and to defeat Arga and the Virus King. The whole Link Vrains was in terrible dark state. The only option is that... I will faced them in a duel match. "

" What?! You will gonna faced them in a duel match ?! But, Gardina! I will never let you to do such a thing. They are too powerful and strong. " Playmaker protested

" I know it was very risky for me but I need to do this because Mouse Hero Boy told me that I will be the only one to saved the entire Link Vrains from darkness, by using my own power that I have with in my hands, in order to bring back to normal and to rescued on those who have been held captive by the Virus Clan. I know it was hard for you that you are afraid that I might going to getting hurt so badly. It will never let it that to happened. " Gardina said

" But Gardina... " Playmaker uttered, trying to say something

She hold his hand, tightly, said with determination " I promise that I will protect you and everyone else, I swear. I will saved the entire world no matter what it's takes, with all my might and courage that I have with. "

" Are you really sure of what you had said to me? " Playmaker asked

" Of course and... I love you so much, Playmaker. " Gardina said

" I love you with all my heart and soul, my one and only heroine of my life, my beloved Gardina. " Playmaker said

And the two shared a kiss with each other, while Soulburner and the others were looking at them, in a romantic manner.

" Those two are quite so very lucky for each other. " Varis said

" Yeah... " Gore uttered

" You say so, after all those two became lovers. " Spectre stated

After that, the group went on, going to the castle but suddenly they heard a huge shaking.

" What was that? " Soulburner wondered in a surprise manner

" Is this is an earthquake? " Ghost Gal wondered in curiosity

" No, it wasn't an earthquake. " Gardina said

" So then, what was really happened in here? " Varis asked

" The remaining Link monsters will going to attack the castle and to stop the Virus King from reviving himself, and to rescued the others inside. I had feel their presences through their spirits. " Gardina said in response

" So, what are we waiting for? Let's go ahead immediately. " Playmaker said in a rush

But a sudden, Arga appeared before them, making everyone were shocked in surprised including Playmaker as well.

" Arga... " Varis uttered

" This is not so good... " Ghost Gal uttered, trying to activate her duel disk

" We need to attack her at once. " Blood Shepherd said, with a little mad expression on his face

" So... what we have here? I never thought that you will gonna run away from me just like that because you wanted to see your precious heroine, isn't it? " Arga asked, with evil amusement, looking at Playmaker, was frightened in fear, hide in behind her back

" I won't let you to have him, Arga. If you really want him, you have to passed me first. " Gardina said, defended him from her

" Well... fine with me then... you green heroine brat. " Arga said

The two women are looking at each other, in different facial expressions while Playmaker and the others were watching at them, in silent manner. Playmaker, was getting worried about Gardina, thinked on his mind that if she will gonna lose in a duel match challenge, Arga will get him once again for sure.

On the other hand, the Link monsters were started to attacked the castle, fighting with the Virus armies and their monsters as well.

Meanwhile, the Virus King was slowly opened his dark green eyes and a sudden, he was revived again, in his original form, due to the power that he absorbed from the deck of Cyberse. He was smiling in evil grin, as he watched the view from the outside of the castle and then he was ready to strike in.

 **And so, Playmaker was reunited with Gardina and the other duelists, telling to them of what happened. Gardina, was very determined to defeat the Virus King and Arga no matter what, despite his protests but in the end, he humbly understand of what she truly feels. But when they are on the way to the castle, they were been cornered by Arga, in which she tried to get Playmaker but Gardina defended him from her. On the other hand, the link monsters were started to attacked the castle, to get rid of the armies and their monsters. But unbeknownst to Playmaker and the others, the Virus King was finally revived again back to his normal self, and he was ready to attack Link Vrains.**

 **What will be their next move? Will they can able to stop the Virus King from attacking Link Vrains? Will a duel match between Gardina and Arga will be occurred in, a showdown between duelists who vying for the hero of Link Vrains?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 16 - Virus King's Revival Attack**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Understand the true feelings of the person whom you have been truly care with. Don't be anxious in panicked and stayed calm and just believed of what he / she said to you. "**

 **\- Soulburner (Theodore Hamilton (Takeru Homura))**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Virus King's Revival

In the previous chapter, Yusaku (Playmaker) had finally escaped from the castle, in order to get avoid from Arga. He met up again with Gardina and the others but when he learns that Mouse Hero Boy (Jeru) was getting ill, he was started to get emotional and so Gardina was very determined that she will protect the Link Vrains no matter what. Then, they went continued on the way to the castle, but they were been cornered by Arga, and so the face off has been begun. But unbeknownst to everyone, the Virus King was already woke up from the deep slumber, due to the power ability of Cyberse.

Will they can able to sensed the upcoming danger?

Find Out

In outside of the castle, every Link monsters were started to attacked the armies of Virus Clan. They charged their own attacks with each other but in a moment of sudden, they heard a trembling sound and the entire surrounding was started to shaking so terribly. The Link monsters were started to trembled in fear of what they had heard. And so, the fully awakened Virus King had finally went out, appeared before them. The Virus armies were bowed down before him.

On the other side, Arga, was smiled in an evil grin, making Gardina was surprised of her expression. Everyone were sensed the evil presence of the Virus King.

" I think he was finally awakened... " Varis uttered

" No way, it couldn't be that... " Blood Shepherd uttered

" That's right, the Virus King was finally awakened in his full power, it was all thanks to your deck Cyberse, my dear Playmaker. " Arga said, with evil amusement, as she looked at Playmaker, who was hiding behind in Gardina's back

This makes him to become more frightened of what she had said.

" So, it means that the power of the Cyberse had been fully awakened him? " Soulburner wondered

" I think the whole Link Vrains will be in terrible danger because of this unexpected threat. " Ghost Gal stated

Meanwhile at the SOL Technologies, Akira, was surprised in shocked when he saw on the computer screen of the fully awakened Virus King.

" No way... he's has been fully awakened?! Is because of the Cyberse deck that Playmaker has... this is not so good. " and he told the staffs " Check the other players and evacuate them immediately in the safest place. "

" Yes, Sir. " one of the staff answered in response

And the whole staffs of SOL Technologies were started to make action, to avoid the Virus King from attacking the other players who were there inside of Link Vrains.

Also, Cal Kolter was surprised in shocked when he saw the image of the Virus King on the computer screen and then he tried to contact Playmaker. After a few seconds, it was Ai (in his human form) had called him.

" Ai! Is that really you? But how did you transformed into your human form? "

" It was a long explanation, Kolter. Me and the other Ignises were guarding the entire Link Vrains to avoid that the Virus King might attacked immediately. "

" So, where's Playmaker and the others? Are they are still in there? Can I able to called him? " with a little panicked expression on his face

" Don't need to be worried about it. Playmaker was safe. He was with Gardina and the others. But somehow, Mouse Hero Boy had been suddenly went ill. "

" Jeru was getting ill? But what was the cause? "

" I can explained that to you after the battle fight. Right now, Gardina and the others were at the Virus Castle, to defeat the Virus King and his minions. "

" Okay, then. Just tell to Yusaku that he must called me back immediately. "

" I will, Kolter. "

And the call conversation was ended. Kolter, wrapped both of his arms, thought on his mind " _This is not so good... without the Cyberse deck... Playmaker can't able to dueled... I hope it will be at the hands of Gardina right now, who was the only hope, can able to defeat the darkness and destruction in the entire Link Vrains._ "

After that, he went continued on scanning on the computer, to checked of what happened in Link Vrains.

Back in Link Vrains, Arga said with evil amusement, facing to Gardina " Now that the dark ruler has been fully awakened, I will make sure that I will eliminate all of you, except to you, my dear Playmaker. "

Playmaker, was still speechless, was still terribly afraid of her. But Gardina, defending him, said to her " I won't let you to have him! You have to beat me first in a Speed Duel. If I win, you will be destroyed along with your minions and free the prisoners. "

" Fine with me then. If you will lose, Playmaker will be mine forever. " Arga said, with wicked expression on her face

" It will never let it that to happened! " Soulburner protested

" This is the only way to end the Virus' evil reign once for all. " Ghost Gal said

Before they could start the duel, she turned her back, facing to Playmaker.

" Are you really sure about this? " with an anxious expression on his face

She tapped both of her hands on his shoulder, said with full determination " Don't you worry, Playmaker. I promise that I will saved this world from darkness and destruction, I swear. After all, I will fight for everyone who lives here and that's includes you, Playmaker. I won't let you down. "

" I'm afraid if you will lose against her, you will gonna b- "

" I will be fine. After all, I won't let that evil woman to let to lay her fingers on you. Just support me, okay? "

" I will, Gardina. I will always supported you at all the times. Good luck. "

" Sure " then she turned her back again, facing to Arga

" So, shall we begin then, you green warrior brat? " Arga asked

" Sure it will " Gardina answered in response

Varis, turned his head to Playmaker, said " It was all up to you, Playmaker. You can able to decided in which one of those two will win in this duel. "

" I hope she can't turned her back against her. We didn't know of her hidden dark power ability. If Gardina will used the power of the green magic, it will dispersed away the power of darkness for good. " Soulburner stated

Playmaker, was watching at Gardina, started to get a little bit worried, placed his hand on his chest, gripped so hardly, and his heart beat was getting pounding so loudly than ever seems.

And the Speed Duel has been begun. As they are both duelists are riding on their respective Duel boards, both they are thought themselves in their minds.

" _I will never let to ruled the evil in Link VRAINS. I will make sure that I will defeat you and your armies no matter what, by my own true power and determination from my close friends including Playmaker as well._ " Gardina thought

" _It will never let it that to happened. I will make sure that you will ended up in the depth of darkness forever and the Virus Force will ruled the entire virtual reality games and also... Playmaker will be mine, as my future partner._ " Arga thought

" _I won't let you to get near to my childhood friend. After all, I'm the right and worthy lady for him. He will never go to an evil and cruel woman just like you._ " Gardina thought, with mad expression on her face

" _I won't let you to have him. He will be truly belonged to me. I will defeat you at all cost._ " Arga thought

And the two women were looking at each other, in different facial expressions while Playmaker and the other duelists were watching them at the top of a huge building.

" Speed Duel! " both duelists yelled

And they activated their duel disks.

On the other side, the Virus King was started to attacked every parts of Link VRAINS. Ai and the other Ignises were watching the whole scene at the top of an another building while they are still taking care of Mouse Hero Boy.

" So, is there's any plans? " Flame asked Ai

" If it will be continued to attacked just like this, the whole Link VRAINS will be at terrible stake. " Aqua said to him, with a little panicked expression on her face

" There is only one hope who can able to saved the entire Link VRAINS. " Ai said

" Who? " Earth asked

" The one with the power of nature, can able to wiped away the darkness and destruction in the entire nation. It was the only way to defeat the evil force. " Ai responded

The other Ignises were stunned of what he had said. But that very moment, Mouse Hero Boy was finally awake again, but in a weakened state, making everyone were surprised.

" Where... am... I? " he asked them

 **Now that the Virus King has been finally awakened again, due to the strong power of the Cyberse, he began to attacked Link VRAINS. On the other hand, Gardina and Arga were having their Speed Duel, to fight for the peace and ambition and also for the love and attentions of one man that they are vying with. Meanwhile, Mouse Hero Boy has finally awake again, but in a weakened state. Playmaker, was getting anxious in panicked about Gardina's safety.**

 **Who will can able to win in this duel battle? Will Gardina can able to activated her true power, in order to end the evil reign of the Virus Clan once for all?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 17 - Decisive Duel Battle! Gardina vs Arga**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't ever used your own position for your personal evil ambitions and goals because it might affected not only to the organization that you are working with but also to others as well. "**

 **\- Jeru (Mouse Hero Boy)**


End file.
